Professor Layton Questioning Session: The Rebirth!
by Gatita101
Summary: Adopted the concept from WriterCat. Ask your favorite characters Truth, Dares or just simple questions. It's about to get crazy up in here! Please keep all apendages inside the cart at all time. Rules and whatnot are listed inside. Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Introduction

Layton Questioning Session: The Rebirth

Authors Notes will mostly be said in the story, but any important things will be put up here like this.

* * *

><p>In a lone bed room, sat the author of this story: Gatita101. Or Gatita for short. She was a cat girl, for she had orange-gold fur with a white stomach, muzzle, tail tip, and ear fluff. Her long hair was a chocolaty-dark brown, as was half her tail and the rims of her orange-gold ears. Her nose was a bright cherry red, and her eyes were brown with specks of green. There were black triangles pointing down on each cheek and one small triangle, pointing up, between her eyes.<p>

If your having a hard time imagining this, I'll link to a picture I drew in a later chapter. Yeah. I gotz artz skillz.

Her eyes snapped open. It was time: Show time that is!

Hopping off the bed and into running into a very spacious living room, she met her guests.

"Sorry I'm late! I was busy being overly dramatic!" The catgirl rubbed the back of her head in embarressment.

The group of people looked at her in suspicion. Only Luke decided to speak up.

"Where's WriterCat?" He crossed his arms like a bratty child in a candy store.

She drew her hands behind her and tilted her head back, gazing at the ceiling. "_Well_ Luke. You see... WriterCat isn't among us anymore."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

Flora hid behind the Professor. "Sh-she's a muderer!"

"No no no! She's not dead! She's just moving on in life! So she left me in charge. What? Am I not cat enough for you?" She winked.

Clive huffed in his love seat. "Great. From one crazy cat to the next. I have a feeling you'll be both interesting and aggrivating."

Gatita epic fingerpointed at him. "You better believe it, Naruto!"

"Naruto! What the hell are yo-" She cut him off.

"Hey! Calling all Professor Layton fans! I'm no WriterCat, but I just couldn't stand to let something this awesome die! I hope to walk in her footsteps with this fic. So yes, it is from scratch, but feel free to take previous asked questions and ask them again. Most of the original rules apply, but I'll let you know, I run a tight ship around here!"

Emmy leaned into Layton's ear. "Who is she talking to?"

Layton shook his head. "I have no idea."

"So here is how its gonna go down!" She clears her throat.

**Rule 1. To get a truth, dare or simple question to us, leave it in a review. Our magical mailman will pick it up for us and leave it at our doorstep. And when I say mailman, I mean Clive.**

"WHAT!"

**Rule 2. No OC's are allowed to visit randomly. Only if they get clearence from me before hand, because just because you know them, doesn't mean I will. I will allow dates though, but it has to be breif and on my property so the rest of us can point and laugh at the invasion of the characters privacy. Like Clive for example!**

"Wait a minute here-"

**Rule 3. Dead people. I see dead people. Everywhere. Okay, just joking! But characters who are canonicly dead must stay as such. Unless you want me to use my magic to bring them back to life. That may have horrifying consequences, like the apocolypes, but I'll attempt it if asked. (First thing that will happen! I fricken swear! XD)**

A tear rolled down Layton's eye. "... She wont come back this time?"

Gatita pats his knee. "I am sorry."

**Rule 4. Material must be rated 'T' at le-**

Gatita erases that last rule. "Who wrote this bullshit! People write what they wanna write! That's what the soundproof bedrooms and closet are for!"

Everyone started complaining.

Layton: "No! That is a horrible idea!"

Emmy: "Are you trying to get the fans to go couple crazy!"

Luke: He shuddered. "I don't want to get raped!"

Clive: Imagines fangirls with whips and chains. "... Dear merciful heavens..."

Gatita sighed exasperated. "Oh fine... pussies."

**Rule 4. Material must be rated 'T'. No matter how much we perverts want to. (drools at yaoi) But you can leave sexual innuendo's though! That is technically rated 'T' material! ;D.**

"Le sigh. No DescoLay for me."

Layton and Descole: "Desco-_what!_"

**Rule 5. Very important. PEARS! I HATE PEARS! No I don't. Not my favorite fruit, but I don't hate them.**

"And what relevence did that pertain to, my dear girl?" Layton asked.

She shrugged. "Ah dun'know. I just wanted to be random."

**The real Rule 5. All treats must be taste tested by me and Luke before being given to the recipent.**

"I like this author!" Luke exclaimed in childish glee.

**Rule 6. Now THIS is important. I don't know much about Mask of Miracles, so lets please stick to characters and games that have english release please.**

"Other than those important six rules. GO NUTS! Serious questions will be answered seriously. Random questions will be answered randomly. As you may already have noticed, my writing style is completely different. I hope you guys will be comfortable with it, but think of it this way: you get to read embarressing dares in excrutiating details!"

Everyone in the room groaned in displeasure.

"I thought you said you run a tight ship! That isn't tight at all!" Emmy complained.

"Oh no! I didn't mean that towards the readers! That was meant for you guys!" Gatita giggled maliciously. "In the words of Emmy _'I can't wait to get started!'_. No really! This will be a fun project, and I hope to do WriterCat justice!"

You heard the-girl-thats-supposed-to-be-me! Send in the truth, dares and questions, but mostly dares please! -insert evil laugh-


	2. Day 1

Professor Layton Questioning Session: The Rebirth!

* * *

><p>Gatita walks in eating cereal. "Alright guys! It's day one, and we got work to do!"<p>

Luke yawned, entering the room. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes, whilst taking a seat. "What's for breakfast?" He slurred.

"**Your soul.**"

Luke jumped. "W-what!"

Gatita giggled. "Just kidding! Flora has the kitchen today."

Luke paled and rubbed his stomach. "On second thought, I'm not to hungry."

Descole walked in next and plopped down on the couch. He was dressed in his normal attire, mask and all. "I just want you to know how much I despise you." He said, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Isn't it to early for that?" Gatita raised a brow.

He took a small sip before answering. "It's always a good time, for the right wine." If he didn't wear a mask, anyone could have sworn he winked at her.

"Uh. Okay then! I'm just going to see if Clive got the mail."

Clive walked in with a hand full of letters. "You've got mail." he said in a bored tone.

She glomped him. "Why thank you Clive!" She took the letters, sat down in her chair and started opening them. "Hahaha!"

Clive gave her an unsure look. "What did it say?"

Gatita grinned. "I'll tell you as soon as everyone gets down here."

"I'm guessing they've arrived?" Layton walked in. A tired Emmy and Flora followed suit.

"Yep. And all the characters I care about are awake, so I'm ready to get started!"

Clive poked her shoulder. "Quick question. What if you get a letter for someone who isn't here?"

"Easy! We go pick them up! In the Laytonmobile!"

"You will NOT use my car!" Layton denied.

"Le sigh. Okay. Prepare yourselves. Here is the first letter!"

_I'm the first (not the worst) Nice! Anyway good Idea My last question thing never got answered so Glad you started thisback up again so here's the questions_

_Clive and Flora: (I am a recent fan) What happened when escaping in the unwound future?_

_Emmy: Pick one Layton or Descole?_

_Layton: If the drunk story is not finished (although I understanf if it's not) then you Sir are NOT a true gentleman_

_Oh yeah those are the truths_

_Now for the Dares_

_Layton: I dare you to pick any one of the Characters in your game (that's still alive) and go on a date with them_

_Flora: Cook for some one anyone_

_Person Flora cooks for: Eat it!_

_SO I'll be back with more_

_-SoapyWhisk_

Gatita chuckled. "And I am happy to make you happy, SoapyWhisk. Flora! Clive! You guys are up!"

Clive defyly crossed his arms. "Absolutely nothing happened. We simply ran away to safety."

Gatita raised a brow. "And ran away into a hotel room. What does THAT sound like?"

Flora blushed. "Erm... nothing like _that _happened."

"So what _did_ happen?"

They looked at each other unsurely. "Um..." They said symultaniously.

Layton glared at Clive. "You better not have tried anything."

"Protective father for the win! Okay Emmy! Layton or Descole?"

"Definately Layton!" She stated proudly.

"So Layton. About that drunk story?" Gatita tilted her head with a cheshire grin. "It wouldn't be gentlemenly for you deny the request of a reviewer."

Layton went stiff. "I-I have no idea what your talking about."

"Yes he does."

"Luke! Say another word and your grounded!"

"..."

Gatita's ears folded back. "Ouch." Then grinned. "We'll get the truth out of him eventually! Anyways. Choose someone to go on a date with!"

Layton: "How could I force a lady to accompany me? It wouldn't be very gentlemenly of me."

Emmy jumps around and waves her arms around wildly. "Me! Me! Pick me!"

"Erm... okay. Emmy." He pointed at her.

Gatita snapped snapped her fingers and Emmy was replaced with Descole.

Emmy appeared where Descole was sitting, holding a glass of wine. "What just happened?"

**An argument and threats of blackmail later:**

Layton and Descole sat out in the backyard. They were surrounded by beautiful flowers. At the table they say at, was their lobster dinner and a glass of whine. They would have had tea, but Descole didn't stop complaining. (get it? because he was wineing!)

"I feel awkward." He admitted.

"As do I. Are you going to eat that?" Layton said.

Staring at them out the window, Luke had a camcorder and Emmy was taking pictures.

Flora taps Luke's shoulder. "Hey Luke! I was dared to cook for someone. So I chose you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And was dragged into the kitchen against his will.

Gatita: "While she's cooking, here's the next letter!"

_HOORAYS, I CAN TALK TO PEEPLES NOW! WOOPEE! -dances-_

_Hokay, for my dear idol, Layton. What is:_

_The first puzzle you ever did?_

_The least gentlemanly thing you ever did?_

_And tell us bout the day you got your awesome hat. :D_

_EMMY!_

_Where'd you learn to kick ass so badly?_

_LUKE!_

_In the Specter's Flute, you look unimaginably bored inbetween cutscenes. Why? :/_

_Okies, I'm done. Oh, and one more -explodes on Inspector Jakes-_

_-DudeguyD_

"How dare you explode on him before me! Anyways, Layton, your up!"

"Hmm. My first puzzle?" He thought for a moment. "It would have to be one in a coloring book I had, when I was but a toddler. I can't remember if it was the maze, the picture matching, or the riddle. Hmm. So many puzzles..."

"And the least gentlemenly thing?" Gatita asked.

His eyes snapped open. "Erm... taking off my hat?" He tried.

She glared at him. "Okay... tell us about the day you got your hat."

Layton sighed wistfully. "It was a gift from Claire. The last gift I would ever recieve from her. She told me not to take it off, and I've worn it since. I even went out to buy this coat to match it."

"Okay! Emmy!"

She stood proudly with a fist up. "My uncle taught me everything I know! I was a young girl, and he wanted me to learn how to protect myself."

"Okay. Luke!"

Luke dragged his feet in from the kitchen. "Oh god. I think I ate an alien and its about to pop out my chest." He gagged. "Or not!" He ran towards the bathroom.

**A few minutes Later**

Gatita was rubbing his back. "Better?"

"Y-yeah... I probably looked bored because, I was kind of a rich kid then. My life was never really exciting and even have to admit, I was pretty serious for my age."

Flora and Clive: "You were rich too?"

Gatita turned to Layton. "You adopt alot of kids with wealthy backgrounds dude."

_I'm too lazy to log-in on my account =A= Anyway..._

_Can I ask three truths to Layton and Descole? :D_

_To Layton: There are no more puzzles in the world...what would you do? :3 (even if this statement reminded me of one XD)_

_To Descole: Would you be insulted if I told you that you look like a pirate phantom puppy? because...I tried imagining you as a puppy wearing your mask and muffler and boa and cape...you looked so cute w_

_and to both of them: What do you think of DescoLay? If you want to...I'll show a pic XD_

_DARES:_

_Luke and Flora: I dare you two to wear each other's clothes XD Luke would be wearing the dress and Flora would be wearing...whatever Luke wears :D_

_Clive: I dare you to spill tea on the Professor :DDD I want to see how he reacts :P_

_-deathfox13_

Layton gasped. "No more puzzles! What madness do you speak off! There will always be puzzles in the world."

Gatita: "As long as you don't solve them all."

"..."

"Descole! Your up!"

Descole takes a minute to read the letter. "I honestly don't know if I _should_ feel insulted. On one hand, you think I'm as irrisitable as a-"

"Dude. I don't think they meant-"

"Quiet! I'm still talking! _Ah-hem! _On the other, such frivolous words would have you beheaded, if you were one of my personal servants. I'll let you take my words as you wish." He sips his wine quietly.

"And what do you both think of DescoLay?" Gatita grins.

Descole grimaces and Layton pulls his hat down over his eyes. "I think we've had enough... DescoLay for today." Layton said.

Gatita's tail wags happily with starry eyes. "What about tomorrow?"

DescoLay- I mean!- Descole and Layton: "NO!"

Gatita: "Show the pic! Show the pic!"

Emmy: "Show the pic! Show the pic!"

Everyone looks at Emmy.

"What? I'm a photographer! I love looking at pictures!"

The catgirl rubbed her hands together evilly. "Okay! Time for dares! Flora! Luke! Time to strip!" She stalks up to them very creepy like.

Luke and Flora shivered in fear as her shadow overlaped them.

**Five Minutes Later**

Flora wore a blue long-sleeved sweater, with a white dress shirt underneath; the collar and a red button showing. She wore viridian green shorts with the suspenders down, and black dress shoes with white socks. Her hair was down, and wore Luke's signiture newsboy cap.

"I feel silly." She blushed.

"I feel worse." Luke muttered, his face beet red from embarressment.

He wore an orange dress, the white hems dragging on the floor from how short he was. There was a red ribbon tied around his waist, and on his head. He wore long black boots, which weren't even visible, and the red frills, on the white sleeve coming from a shirt under the dress, swayed everytime her moved.

"I'm glad Arianna isn't here to see this." He muttered in shame. Then there was a flash. "E-Emmy!" He cried out in shock.

Emmy snickered. "What? I'm sure your girlfriend would just _love _to see what you've been up to!"

Luke jumped at her. "Give me that camera!"

Emmy held it just above his reach. "Sorry pipsqueek!"

During this commotion, Layton and Clive just stared.

Clive: "Are they always like this?"

Layton: "Everyday."

Descole sneakily tapped Clive's shoulder and handed him a boiling hot cup of tea. He had a very large grin.

"By the way Professor."

"Yes?" Layton aked, eyes not moving from the scene.

"Oops."

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" The archeologist had jumped from his feet and stayed jumping around, trying to cool his new leg burns. "CLIVE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!"

"Descole made me do it." He smirked.

Meanwhile, a very content Jean was laughing his ass off across the room.

_Dare for Clive: eat Flora's cooking and compliment it_

_Truth for Clive: Do you like Flora~? _

_Enjoy~_

_- Hanaakarii_

"I am NOT going to-"

Flora appears infront of him with a fresh made batch of green cookies. "Look! I baked cookies! I made these especially for you!" She looked at him with happy eyes.

Clive gulped. "W-why are they green?"

"Because of the pickles, silly!" She said like it was most obvious thing in the world.

Clive tentatively picked up a cookie and took a bite. It was crunchy, sour and the inside of the cookie felt slippery and oily, like fish. He swallowed, leaving a spicy after taste.

Flora's eye twinkled with hope. "Did you like it?"

"Honestly Flora... it was one of the most interesting things I ever tasted."

"Hooray! I'm gonna make six more batches just for you!" She merrily skipped into the kitchen.

Clive fainted. Clive lost his wallet to a wild Luke. Clive whited out.

Gatita: "I don't think he'll stomach your last question right now. On to the next!"

_That was so funny... And that was only the intro! I can't wait for more! _

_(I hope I do this right-) I have a dare for Clive:_

_You must go to hell- FANGIRL HELL, that is! _

_He could be chained to a wall while you release a load of crazy fangirls on him. And just for fun he could be stuck in a Naruto costume!_

_-XxJessalinAtaroxX_

Clive slowly awoke. He looked around to find himself in a dungeon, wearing a Naruto cosplay outfit. "What in the-"

"Hello there, big boy~"

Clive looked up to see his worst nightmare: Rabid fangirls. Millions of them. With whips and chains. (Sorry, just had to add that ;D)

The alpha fangirl spoke. "Lets get him, girls!"

"Oh god!" Clive tried to make a run for it, but found he was leashed to the wall. A steel collar around his neck, attached to a chain. He yanked at it, but couldn't break it.

In the end, he was fangirl food.

Several girls pinned his arms and legs down, seductively stroking them. He tried to thrash, but couldn't with the weight of so many people. He closed his eyes, preparing for his sealed fate. He could hear the sound of them slicing his shirt open and leaving kisses all over his chest. He opened his eyes in time to see the alpha reach for his belt.

BACK UPSTAIRS everyone was quiet. No one really knew how to respond to what just happened.

Gatita on the other hand, was estatic! "I love this reviewer!" She kissed the letter over and over again.

Layton tipped his hand in uncertainty. "Did she really mean for you to do THAT to Clive?"

"Dude. After 'chained to wall' his fate was sealed!" She went back to cuddling the letter. "I am so framing this!" She left the room to do so.

Layton sighed. "We can only hope we don't get anything like tha-" He turned to see Luke not by his side. "Luke?"

Descole pointed toward the dungeon. "He went that way."

Layton worriedly got up and went down the dark hall. There he saw Luke eves dropping by pressing an ear towards the door. Layton facepalmed. Of course Luke would be curious!

Luke's form went rigid as he heard... certain sounds. He blushed and turned away, seeing his mentor. "Hey Professah." He greeted.

"Is your curiousity satisfied?" The elder man asked.

"Yes." And he followed him back.

Back in the room, Gatita read the next dare. "Oh! Good thing your here Luke! This ones for you!"

Luke froze up.

_Question to Luke-How come you can talk to animals?_

_Come on tell me I love super powers are stuff._

_-Twyla Star-beam_

Luke sighed in relief. "Um. I was just born with it, I guess. I've always had this strange connection with animals."

Descole chuckled evilly. "Oh, how I would love to pick your brains."

Luke shreiked and ran behind the Professor. "Descole!"

_Q for Descole: Did you know Layton before the events of the Last Spectre? If so, please elaborate!_

_Dare for Layton: You have to be very ungentlemanly and break wind in public!_

_-Professsaaaaah_

Descole gave a dark chuckle. "Of course I do, but I refuse to tell you with said man in the room. I'd rather keep him and his companions in the dark about all that, though." He sipped his wine. "Tis a shame, really. He can't even figure it out."

Gatita: "What are you? His gay boyfriend he had when he was drunk?"

Descole: "YOU INSOLENT BRAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO ME!"

Luke snickered.

Descole: "Shut up! Your in a dress!"

Luke stopped snickering.

Gatita stood up. "Okay! Layton! With me!"

Layton shook his head. "Oh no! You cannot talk me into this!"

**Molentary Express Train Station**

"How did she talk me into this..."

Gatita within a distance from him, with a nose plug. "Let it rip." She whispered.

Layton crossed his arms. "There is no way I'm-"

_Pbbbbbbbt~_

Layton tipped his hat to covor all his red face as he power walked out of there. Everyone was looking at each other.

"Damn! Who cut the cheese!"

**Back at the house**

Layton had refused to look at anyone, and sat down quietly.

Descole smirked. "Have fun, my gentlemanly adversary?"

"Be quiet Descole."

There were footsteps of someone else walking in: Clive's. He wore is original clothes, which looked to have wrinkles from people gripping it. His hair was a complete mess, going in every direction. There were pink and red kiss marks all over his face and neck. There also, what looked to be, rope burns on his wrist.

Luke wrinkled his nose. "Why do you smell like-"

Clive whipped his head to glare at the boy so fast, Luke nearly jumped out of his skin. "Don't. Say. _Anything_."

Luke gulped and turned away.

Gatita clasped her hands together with a loud clap. "Well this day was fun! I hope you guys get a good nights sleep and feel refreshed for another cluster of letters tomorrow!"

Everyone groaned.

Leave a truth, dare or general question, but mostly dares! Until next time!


	3. Day 2

**Professor Layton Questioning Session: The Rebirth!**

* * *

><p>The beloved authoress waltzed into the room, happy as could be. "You guys! Clive just got back with the letters! We have even more dares and stuff! Aren't you all excited!"<p>

"No." Clive retorted, walking in and handing her the letters.

"Alright! Lets get this party started!"

_Okay okay, since I love Clora and all, I'm gonna keep at it for a bit._

_So, Flora: Since you wore Luke's clothes, you can wear Clive's now :D I don't care if it's too big... _

_Clive: So, since Flora's in your clothes, you can wear either Descole's or Layton's old clothes. I dunno. I'll let the amazing authoress decide :D_

_Both: Sleep in the same bed tonight. Or the night of the next chapter. Nothing really has to happen... Unless, ah, you want something to happen... _

_Layton: Ever met a Canadian? Now you have (through a letter...). What do you think of us? _

_Yeah, that's about all I got because I'm lame. I'm gonna go make some coffee now~_

_Aurevoir!_

_-Hanaakarii_

"Coffee! My dear, why would you make coffee when you make a pefectly good cup of tea! Tea is the life blood of all true gentlemen and ladies alike! Why I-"

Everyone: "LAYTON!"

He froze midrant and chuckled sheepishly. "My apologies."

"Okay! Flora! In Clive's clothes! Clive! In Descole's cape! Layton! Get the boy some pants! Chop! Chop!"

**A Few Minutes Later**

Flora wore a white collared shirt with a blue tie, a black shirtless jacket over it, with a blue blazer. She wore red pants with black dress shoes with blue socks. On her head was, Clive's signiture ocean blue cap.

She sighed with a blush. "Not again."

Clive shivered. "I-I-I hate t-th-this!"

Clive wore Descole's fluff and cape, with a pair of Layton's pants from his drawer.

"ACHOO!" He sneezed loudly.

"Watch the fluff!" Descole yelled at him.

Gatita snickered. "Alright you two! Tonight you share a room!"

Layton glared at Clive. "You better not do try anything."

Clive gulped.

Gatita: "So what did you think of our Canadian guest, Layton?"

Layton fixed his hat over his eyes. "I have no quarrel with ethnicities, nationality nor race, but that dare of yours better not have my daughter hurt."

"Gotta love a protective father. Don't worry, I think he likes you, he's just in defensive-daddy mode right now. Next letter!"

_Im glad you took over the question Gatita! You are awesome X3. _

_Okay, question time. This might sound weird but - Clive, are you a robot? I don't know why, but I have a really good feeling that you are... No man can handle that many fangirls and live._

_And dares! _

_I dare Emmy to fight a person of her choice. _

_I dare Sammy Thunder (to the Laytonmobile and get him!) to sing one epic rock song. _

_That is all. Peace Out!_

_-Mcawesometon_

Gatita giggled. "Aw you! Thanks for the compliment! Now, Layton, I-"

Layton continuosly glares daggers at Clive. He was ready to kill. Clive coward away.

"... On the second thought, Emmy! Go pick up Sammy Thunder! Tell him he has a performance!"

Emmy salutes. "Righty-O!" She goes into the Laytonmobile and drives off.

Clive slowly walks away from Layton. "Er. No. I'm not a robot. And the fangirl thing... can we please just drop that? It was a miracle I survived that torture!"

Emmy walks in with a hyped up Sammy.

Sammy Thunder jumps on the table. "HELLO GATITA'S HOUSE! I have one question for you: are you ready, TO RAWK!"

Gatita: "Er, Sammy? Could you just wait a minute? We still have Emmy's dare to do-"

From some unknown source, music started to play.

Sammy_: "I see your dirty face, hide behind your collar. What is done, in vain. Truth is hard to swallow, so you pray to god, justify the way you live a lie - live a lie - live a lie!"_

Descole stands. "I usually don't hit little girls, but this will be good exercise."

Emmy pulls a stance. "I'll make you eat those words!"

**Emmy vs. Descole: Round 1**

Sammy: _"And you take your time. And you do your crime. Well you made your bed, I'm in miiiiine."_

Both dash towards each other, fists ready.

Sammy: _"Because when I arrive, I - I'll bring the fire! Make you come alive. I can take you higher! What is this? Forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock! Let it rock! Let it rock!"_

Emmy pulls a roundhouse. Descole backflips in time, dodging the harsh blow. He sprints at her, dogding her fist by going left. He punches at her head, but Emmy grabs his arm in time and tosses him over her head, and crashing into a wall.

Sammy: _"Now the son's disgraced. He who knew his father when he cursed his name, turned and chased the dollar. But it broke his heart. So he he stuck his middle finger to the world! To the world! To the world!"_

Emmy gasped. "Descole! How dare you!"

Sammy: _"And you take your time. And you stand in line. Well you'll get whats yours. I got miiiiiiiiiine."_

The duo dueled together. It was a feirce tango of vivacious talented fighters.

Sammy: _"Because when I arrive, I - I'll bring the fire! Make you come alive. I can take you higher! What is this? Forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock! Let it rock! Let it rock!"_

Descole grabbed her wrist and tossed her into a rocking chair. It rocked all the way back, then back up. Descole jumped on, his feel firmly planted on the arms of the chair. He smirked cruelly, as he lifted a fist.

Sammy: _"Because when I arrive, I - I'll bring the fire! Make you come alive. I can take you higher! What is this? Forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock! Let it rock! Let it rock!"_

But before he could do anything, Emmy grabbed his by the puppy ears, and leaned back heavily on the chair. It went all the way far back, smacking the floor. Emmy took advantage of Descole's disbalance and wrapped her form around him, rolling backwards off the chair.

Sammy: _"Because when I arrive, I - I'll bring the fire! Make you come alive. I can take you higher! What is this? Forgot? I must now remind you. Let it rock!"_

Luke: _"Rock!"_

Sammy: _"Let it rock!"_

Clive: _"Rock!"_

Sammy: _"Let it rock! Just let it rock!"_

Luke: _"Rock!"_

Sammy: _"Let it rock!"_

Clive: _"Rock!"_

Sammy: _"Let it rock! Let it roooooock! Let it roooooooooock!"_

The pair somersaulted as one. They stopped their wheel, with Emmy on top, pinning down a thrashing Descole.

"Pinned ya." She grinned at his fumes.

Descole couldn't get out of her tight grasp, so he admitted to defeat. "Alright. You win, but next time, you wont be so lucky!"

Emmy got off of him. "I'll keep that in mind."

Gatita: "Well THAT was an eventful scene! I hoped it was awesome, Mcawesometon! Now onto the next letter!"

_Thankyou for choosing my dare and making it so funny! ^^_

I don't know whether I can submit more than one but I will because your writing is so funny!

Dare to Emmy: You have to kick Descole and Clive's butts until one of them cries. Those villains need to taught a lesson, right?

Can I ask a truth to Inspector Grosky (or Emmy can pass it on to him): In the Eternal Diva, on stage you told the audience "no one will lose their lives tonight" right after a load of poor people fell through the floor! Were you aware of this?

_-__XxJessalinAtaroxX_

Gatita paled. "Oh no. Please don't tell me-"

**Emmy vs Descole vs Clive: Round 2 (Ding ding ding!)**

ONE EPICALLY DESTROYED LIVING ROOM LATER. Deciding they were evenly matched, Descole and Emmy ganged up on Clive.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He cryed as Emmy painfully bent his leg to his ear. Descole had him under his arm in a choke hold.

"This is what you get for sneezing on the fluff!"

Grosky barges in. "Is that the cry of an innocent citi- Oh. It's just Clive."

Gatita pulled him in. "Actually! This is perfect timing! read this letter and answer this question."

Grosky read the letter and hmm. "I think I hear trouble! I Grosky of the Yard shall help!" He dashes out the room.

"Hey! You can't dodge the question like that!"

Luke sighed. "And there he goes."

_Great so far :D I have another..._

_Truth for Luke: So, Luke, who is this mysterious person you send letters to at the beginning of every game?_

_Truth for the professor: Did you and Sharon (from Mask of Miracles) have a thing going on behind Lando's back?_

_Dare for DescoLay (love that!): Have a lightsaber war!_

_Ok, I'm done!_

_-Professaaaaaah_

"Well thats an easy question!" Luke grinned. "I sent them all to Gatita!"

Everyone: "WHAT!"

Clive yanked Luke by the back of his shirt. "Wait. So you knew Gatita all this time!"

"Of course! I knew of her, but we never met face to face before. We've been pen pals!"

Everyone was silent.

Gatita sighed. "I'm sorry, but you seem to have forgotten rule six on the first page. Only games and characters with english release. I know next to nothing about Mask of Miracles. So that question is unanswerable. And I did NOT just read that last dare..."

**Layton vs. Descole: Round 3**

Layton and Descole pull out lightsabers, but before they clash, he turns to Luke.

Descole: "Luke. I... am your father!"

Luke falls to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Layton slashes at him, but Descole blocks. "How dare you! I wanted to say that!"

Gatita sighed in aggrivation. "Can we plase have no more fights in the house! Next letter!"

_Hahaha! I logged into my account X3 :P_

_Anyway, that was fun :D Send me Luke's pic, Emmy! :DDD I would love to share them with his adoring fans XD_

_I wanted to ask the Professor a puzzle but I'll leave that to next time...Right now...I have to fulfill Gatita and Emmy's wish... After all, a true gentleman always keeps his promises..._

_The Pic:_

_http:/khrssc. deviantart. com/art/Descole-x-Layton-204192030?q=boost%3Apopular%20Descole%20and%20Layton&qo=7_

_This is not my drawing...just inside my drawer XD_

_If that doesn't work...then tell me on the next chapter ;3 If it does and you want more...There's a lot more in my drawer XD_

_And Congratulations, Clive, for doing the 'spill tea at the Professor' dare :D May your relationship with Flora be recognized XDDD_

_On to the Truth or Dares :D_

_Now Professor... :3 I dare you to wear the most ungentlemanly clothes you can think of...X3 It can be anything EXCEPT FORMAL CLOTHES...got it? :)_

_and here's a truth for Descole...WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE LAYTON? OAO *dramatic music* DUN DUN DUNNNNN_

_I mean, your hair looks the same as Layton's...and you have the same skin color...and now, I've form a theory about the reason why you wear a mask...BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE SAME EYES LIKE LAYTON!_

_...are you two related? o.O_

_And Emmy...can you kick the hell out of Bill Hawks? I despise him that I'm starting to plan something evil... . -innocent face- :3_

_Sorry for this letter being so long...I just have a lot of ideas XD_

_-deathfox13_

Emmy and Gatita squeeled.

Emmy: "That is so adorable!"

Gatita: "I remember seeing that! Thank you for letting me see it again. It is soooooo cute!" (For anyone who wants to see it, take the spaces out from the link. I did that so fanfiction wouldn't butcher the link.)

Descole and Layton's jaws drop.

Layton pulled his hat over his face. "I... I don't know what to say to that."

Descole gags. "UDG! Me? With the enemy! With Layton of all people! NO!"

Gatita grabs Laytons wrist and drags him upstairs. "Okay you! Time to change clothes!"

Layton gulps. "O-oh dear!"

**A Few Minutes Later**

Emmy checks her wrist watch. "How long are they going to take."

Layton walked down stairs in jeans and white T-shirt, with a red hoodie over it. Of course, the hat wasn't comprimisable, so it remained. He sat down next to Emmy.

"I feel ridiculous." He huffed.

She flushed. "I. Um. Er."

He looked at the girl worriedly. "Emmy?"

"Is THAT a new hat Professor!" She turned away quickly.

Descole chuckled. "Seems you have an admirer."

Gatita: "Speaking of which! Why DO you somewhat resemble Layton?"

Descole sipped his wine. "I do? I never really noticed before." Another sip.

Layton leans in, closely inspected him.

This annoyed him. "Please. Its that picture all over again."

Layton immediatly leaned back with a grimace.

Emmy gets up. "One Bill Hawk flambay, coming up!"

Gatita facepalms. "Why is everyone obssessed with fighting this chapter!"

**Emmy vs. Bill Hawks: Round 4**

Emmy sneaks up behind the Prime Minister in a black ninja outfit. Then she pounces. Loud screams of dispair could be heard all around that night. But not a fuck was given that day...

Emmy returns to the house happy as could be. "I sure gave THAT arse a run for his money!"

"Awesomesauce!" Gatita cheshire grins. "Clive~?"

Clive: "I swear! If one more person asks me if I like Flora, I'll scre-"

_Hehe, I can't be bothered logging in._

_Clive: Ouch bro, fangirls sound like they hurt. Ahem. Yeah, answer the question. DO YOU LIKE FLORA? Just coz everyone wants to know:3_

_Luke:No questions, you're just dang cute:3_

_Layton: Do you have another hat?_

_Everyone: Do you guys like EVER change? You allllllwaaaaaaays wear the same clothes._

_Miaow. Happy trials!_

_-singstar101_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He ran out the room.

Luke snickered. "I like this letter. Thinks I'm cute AND made Clive go nuts!"

Layton: "Now Luke. A true gentlemen doesn't laugh at the expense of others."

Luke: "But Professah! The whole point of this IS to laugh at the expense of others!"

Layton: "... good point. Carry on, my boy."

Gatita plucks Layton's hat off his head. "Soooo. Don't you have a spare of this exact hat somewhere?"

Layton ungentlemenly snatches it out of her hands and back on his head. "Yes... but I prefer this one over it."

Emmy: "And of course we change! See this coat? I wore my dandelion-yellow one one's lemon-yellow!"

Gatita sweatdropped. "There was a difference?"

_:O Those... THINGS you call fangirls... How COULD you let them do THAT to my Clivey? If your story wasn't so awesome, I would stopping reading this instant..._

_Since poor Clivey has been tortured it's only fair the others receive similar treatment- (By treatment I mean dares!)_

_Layton: Remove. Your. Hat. My. Good. Man._

_Descole: Dress up in a Puppy-Pirate costume._

_Flora: You will be trapped in a giant glass tube like the one Clive trapped you in during the unwound future._

_Luke: ...You will be let off lightly this time because you remind me of Clivey._

_Emmy: You will not speak, look at or go within three steps of Prof Layton._

_:Evilgrin: Mwhahaha! Clive shall be avenged!_

_-Cliverox_

Gatita: "Um... thanks... I think... was that a compliment or an insult... Anyways! Yes! Your letter shall avenge your Clivey!"

Clive: "I'd rather you not call me that."

Gatita: "Shut up or it's back to the fangirls!"

Clive takes a step back.

Gatita: "Just so you know, there are two types of fangirls in the world. Theres the simple ones who have a crush and stalk. Then there are FANGIRLS. The ones in the dungeon, who rape and pillage. Its a horrible sight. NOW GIVE ME THAT FRICKEN HAT!"

"NO!" Layton grabs the brims of his hat and yanks it down, preventing Gatita from successfully pulling it off.

"Give me that hat! Or else you go to fangirl hell!"

He suddenly lets go, sending the poor authoress flying.

"... ouchies..."

"Gatita!" Luke, Flora and Emmy rush to her side.

Layton: "Traitors."

Gatita gets up and dusts herself off. "I'm fine. I hate to burst your bubble, Cliverox, but Descole IS wearing a puppy-pirate costume."

Descole: "I resent that, you quesionable feline!"

A glass dome appears out of no where and traps Flora. She bangs on it with fists and screams. "!"

Layton: "Hey look! A hidden puzzle!"

Luke sighs. "Thanks for letting me off the hook!"

Emmy: "What do you mean I mean I can't go near the Profess-"

By some weird force, Emmy was magically pushed away ftom Layton, like two opposing magnets.

Emmy: "... I wont question it." She sat silently.

Gatita: "Onto the next one!"

_LOL! that was funny._

_For Gatita- Is it O.K. to kill characters? like bill If so can he come back alive to be killed again?_

_Everyone- Dare you to listen to the song "The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls", and tell me what you think of it._

_For Descole- Dare you to bang your head against the desk. :D_

_For Clive- Dare you to kidnap bill (I don't think his name is worth capitalizing) and bring him hear,... also got a bow and arrow? *smiling* I'm really bad at archery._

_Everyone- Here is a puzzle. A rich man, who owns a DOME house, lets say bill, hosts a party for all his friends, no that doesn't sound right 'cause he has no friends, bill invites all the people who hate him. The next day, Chemly discovers he is dead, what a surprise! The Question is 'Who killed him?' I know a lot of people want to kill him, but they narrow it down to five people. Layton says he didn't do it because he was talking to party guests. Clive says he didn't kill him, because he was singing "I sexy and I know it" on the dance floor. Dimitri says he didn't murder him because he was having a snack. I am the maid and couldn't have killed him because I was dusting the corners. Lastly, Luke says he couldn't have done it because he was outside kissing Flora. One of them are lying. The one who is lying killed bill. So, Who killed that disgusting creature known as bill._

_Good Luck_

_~Blue Jay_

"Hmm. I actually don't like Bill to the point, I don't even want him in my house! I hate his guts! Grrr." Gatita thinks for a moment. "Fine. You can kill him. I should be able to bring him back. BUT NOT IN MY HOUSE."

Clive walks in with Bill Hawks in a sack. "So I _wasn't_ supposed to bring him here?"

"Grrrrr. Get him out."

Clive pulls the body out of the sack.

"NO! I meant get him out of my house!"

"Oh!" Clive puts him back and tosses him out the window.

Gatita: "Okay Descole! You know what to do!"

The phantom-puppy man crossed his arms. "Now why would I want to-" WAM!

Emmy giggled. "Woopsy. My hand slipped."

Gatita taps her red nose in thought. "Hey Layton! Have you figured out this puzzle? Layton?" She turned to see the man staring at his hat in the distance. "I guess he isn't going to do it. Luke!"

Luke scratches his head. "Why am I outside kissing Flora?"

"Er... looks like he wont solve it either. Emmy!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Some number one assistant you are! Descole!"

"Isn't it obvious? It was Clive. He killed him with his singing."

Clive: "HEY!"

Gatita scratched her head in agitation. "This is worse than the riddler who can't solve riddles! Screw it! We're skipping to the music!"

**Three minutes Later**

Gatita: "Okay everyone! Opinions?"

Luke:"It was awesome!"

Clive: "I second that comment."

Emmy: "I third it!"

Flora: "Um. I forth it!"

Descole: "Not bad."

Layton: "Not really my cup of tea."

Everyone glares at him.

Layton: "I mean! It was wonderful!"

Bill Hawks: "What a horrible song! I thought my ears were bleeding!"

Gatita: "When did you get in here! Grrr. Next letter."

_Dear Gatita,_

_You are a gifted author. I wouldn't say the greatest, but still._

_I totally LOLed when I read the 'What's for breakfast? Your soul.' part! I imagined you have a Darth Vader voice!_

_Professor, could you tell us more about your drunk story? If you decline, Luke, tell us, PLEASE!_

_Emmy, show Arianna Luke's picture!_

_DARES:_

_Aunt Taffy, I dare you to give candy to EVERY single adult in the characters!_

_Clive, I know you remember me for daring you to kill Bill Hawks... but I want something different: Kill Hawks AND Jakes from now on. Get to killing! Chop chop! Chop them both with a butcher's knife!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hershel Triton and Luke Layton_

The Professor looks down at Luke. "Don't you dare."

Luke took a deep breath. "_WhentheProfessahgotdrunkhe-"_

"LUKE!" He chased him into the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN Layton was throwing fruit at Luke's head, as the boy ducked under a table.

"The Professah" duck. "Said something" duck "about a guy he" duck "kissed as an" duck "exeriment!"

"LUKE!" Layton jumped over the table, catching the boy by surprise.

Emy smirked. "Hold him down Professor! I'm going to show Arianna that picture!"

Luke paled, then flushed. "N-no! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!" She grinned.

The doorbell rang. "That must be her right now!"

While Emmy skipped off to answer it, Gatita was elsewhere.

**All the Way in Misthallery**

Aunt Taffy: "So let me get this straight. You want me to sell my goods to adults, because of a dare?"

Gatita grinned. "Yup! Can't dissapoint the fans, now can we?"

Aunt Taffy grumbles under her breath. "Fine! But just for today!"

In only a few seconds, every single adult in Misthallery had lined up for her candy.

Aunt Taffy swung wads of cash around. "AH'M RICH!"

**Back Home**

Arianna stared at the picture blankly. "Um... Luke. Why were you in a dress?"

Luke, who in a death grip via Layton, had stopped thrashing around. "I-I-I I mean. I-It was a dare. I had to do it!" He groaned miserably. How could he look her in the eye after this?

"And while we're in the kitchen." Clive said, plucking a butcher knife off the counter. "It's a good thing Gatita isn't home." The knife glinted dangerously. The insanity had returned to Clive's eyes. "Her floor is about to get... mmm. Messy. God I love this reviewer."

After a nice walk home, Gatita felt a disturbance in the force. "My floor-rug senses are tingling." Opening her front door, she saw a horrifying sight.

There were dead bodies...

BLEEDING ON HER FRESHLY CLEANED CARPET!

"CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" She screeched.

Clive walked in, covored in blood, holding a bloody knife. "What?"

"YOU RUINED MY FLOOR! YOUR GETTING ME A NEW ONE TOMMOROW!"

Clive rubbed his ear. "Jeez. You don't have to be so loud. So next letter?"

"Actually. No. This day has gone on long enough. Any letters I didn't do, will definately be answered tommorow, and very quickly. I can guaranty that."

Descole was the first to leave. "Finally. I can now get some sleep."

Emmy yawned, as did Flora. Everyone was happy to finally go to bed.

Gatita had placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Actually Luke. I have a mission for you." She pulled a mouse out of pocket. "You remember Toppy."

"Toppy!" He hugged his mouse friend.

"Your mission, is to use Toppy to supervise Flora and Clive tonight, with a special mini camera. Think he could do that?"

Luke nodded. "Of course Toppy could do that!"

They both grinned. "Perfect."

Tommorow was going to be great.


	4. Day 3

Professor Layton Questioning Session: The Rebirth!

**Authoress' Note- Considering exams are just around the corner, this may be updated slowly for a time. Sorry for future inconveniance**

* * *

><p>The sun rose high into the sky. A handful of people were awake at this hour.<p>

"Alright! Lets polish of the letters we didn't do yesterday!" Gatita declared, opening the first one.

_Hello! My name is blaire! (Laytonfanatic's OC)_

_My dares yay!_

_Layton: now it's you're turn to go to hell! Fangirl hell obviously. XD_

_Descole: you WILL tell us you're relationship with layton here in this room or else... you tell it to the whole world. *maniac laugh*_

_Now for questions! XD_

_Luke: I chain you to flora in a closet naked, what do you do?_

_Emmy: if layton was drunk what would you do?_

_Layton: did you know you're tea is spiked?_

_Mehehehe!_

_It doesn't end yet!_

_BACK TO DARES!_

_Layton: cosplay as sebastian from black butler_

_Cie-I mean luke:...my phone sent the review before I finished! :'(_

_Anyways_

_Luke: dance to love and joy in ciel's dress! (From black butler)_

_Clive: dance to ura omate lover_

_Flora eat you're own cooking_

_Now that's it. Down with bill! Up with descolay! XD_

Gatita: "Hello Blaire! Does your author know your using their name? Shame on you! Just kidding!"

Layton pales. "N-no. No! You can't!"

"Don't worry Layton! We'll do cosplay first! Now dress up!" Gatita said, handing him an outfit. "You to Luke!"

Layton: "... Oh dear."

Luke: "Crap."

**A Few Minutes Later**

Arianna giggled. "Aw Luke. You look so cute!"

Luke blushed. "Why is everyone obssessed with putting me girls clothes!"

Gatita put up some music. "It's because your completely adorable. NOW DANCE YOU FOOL!"

Luke sighs and starts an adorable dance.

Gatita: "Clive! Your turn to dance!"

Clive sighs and dances to seperate music.

"Okay! Descole! Admit it! Your really Layton's gay boyfri-EEP!" Gatita ducks in time, Descole's blade stabbing the wall above her head.

Flora walks in with purple oatmeal. "I tried a new recipe! Who want to try it?"

"Actually. You have a dare to eat your own cooking. So try it it!" Gatita said.

Flora tilted her head. "But I did. It didn't taste bad. But I want someone elses opinion."

Everyone in the room backs away from her.

Gatita recoils with them. "Um... okay then. Luke! While your doing a jig, answer that question."

"I" pant "wouldn't" pant "do any" pant "thing to her!" pant "

Arianna huffs. "Then why are you blushing." She glares.

"I swear!" huff. "Its the dancing!"

Flora blushes horribly.

Clive glares at Luke.

Layton glares at Clive.

Gatita sweatdrops. "Eer... Emmy. Why don't you answer the question, while I hide this vodka bottle, that I had emptied out in Layton's tea.

Layton spits out his tea. "WHAT!"

Emmy blushed lightly. "Well... I would-"

Everyone in the room: "Take advantage of him."

Layton's eyes widen. "O-oh my."

Gatita hits Layton behind the head with the empty bottle, knocking him out. "Now off to fangirl hell with you! While I go chain him up, read the next letter!"

_Yay thanks for answering. okay so today I'm going to truth and dare these:_

_Everyone: What is your favourite Layton fanfic (or game whatever's easier) also what's your secret fear?_

_Flora: how did you react when you found out you were being replaced by Emmy as the tritagonist of professor layton?_

_Now for the dares:_

_Layton: Face your fear_

_Emmy: Meet rosseta with The professor with you_

_that's it_

_-SoapyWhisk_

Luke: "I like Last Spectar!"

Emmy pulled his hat over his eyes. "Why? Because you were a badass at the end and got the girl?"

Luke blushed. "NO!"

"_Suuuure._ I like Last Spectar as well." Emmy grinned. "It was my debut!"

"I liked Curious Village." Flora smiled.

Clive huffed. "I don't have a favorite. I didn't exactly have a happy ending."

Descole sipped his wine. "Oh. I don't have a favorite either."

Arianna giggled. "Last Spectar."

Gatita walks in. "Man he's heavy! Okay! So secret fears?"

Emmy was taken back. "You could hear us from all the way down there?"

"Hello? Ears?" She flicked her cat ears. "I have very good hearing."

Emmy puffed out her chest. "Shame for you. I don't have a secret fear."

Descole points above her. "Spider."

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Emmy runs out the room.

"That wasn't very nice!" Luke scolded the man.

"As if I would care." He leans his wine glass close to his lips, to find a dead spider hanging on the rim. "EEEEEEEEEEKKK!" He ran out the room.

"I wonder what the Professah is afraid of." Luke thought.

**In the Dungeon**

Layton whiped the fangirls and held a chair in defense. "Back! Back you wild beasts!"

The fangirls hissed and clawed at him.

**Back upstairs**

"So Flora. How do you feel about being replaced?" Gatita asked.

Flora: "I was replaced!"

"... and there's your answer! We would go meet Rosetta, but she's kind of one of the fangirls in the basement. We can talk to her later. Next letter!"

_I WANT LUKE AND CROW TO GET IT OOOONNNN..._

_Oh, wait, T rating...my yaoi fangirl dreams will have to wait u_u_

_hmmm, Right now, all I have is a dare for Emmy: try to get at least on peice of candy from aunt Taffy...disguises, persuasive essays, anything is valid!_

_Can't wait to see this!_

_~Lizz_

Luke was now disturbed. "WHY!"

Emmy leaped up ."CANDY!" She turned to Luke. "I need your old clothes and fake moustache! Stat!"

"Uh... okay."

**In Misthallery**

It was a usual day for Aunt Taffy, selling candy to children and scourning adults. Hypocrite! Then she saw a most disturbing thing.

A tall young woman, with blue overalls and a button shirt, a blue cap with a button on top and a moustache. In other words, a Mario brother in blue.

They stared each other down. It was the cliche cowboy movies all over again. A tumbleweed even passed by.

Aunt Taffy gripped her purse, ready to fling it on command. Emmy just twirled her moustache.

It was an inevitable battle.

"... Just take this jar of candy and go."

Emmy pumped her fist. "Yes!"

(The scene was better in my head)

_Omg! That first chapter was hilarious XD_

_Luke-pretend to be Clive_

_Clive- pretend to be Luke X3_

_-OoglyCheez_

Clive chuckled. "So am I future Luke again?"

Luke crossed his arms. "If Clive is future me, then I'm Clive of the past!"

They trade hats.

Clive glomps Layton. "Professah! Are we going on another adventure real soon!"

Luke bows down, as if courting and held Flora's hand. "We shall make beautiful music together."

Flora blushes, Clive and Arianna glares and Layton laughs.

_I actually have an account, but I'm way too lazy to log in. XD Also, this story is really great and hilarious, and I'm happy you adopted it instead of some brain-dead old man._

_Clive: I dare you to rip out Bill's evil heart, eat it with salsa, throw him into a lake full of sharks, rip off his fingernails one by one, kill his family right in front of him, make him stab himself repeatedly, inject a lethal poison into his veins, hammer nails into his hands, beat him to death with a baseball bat, throw him off a bridge, make him eat rice balls with needles in them, chain him to a cross and beat and stab him to death again, then lock him in a cell underground and leave him there to die. (I got all these deaths from Higurashi :D)_

_Gatita: You must reincarnate Bill every time he dies in Clive's dare._

_Paulo: Be John F. Kennedy for the rest of the chapter._

_Luke: You are now a pretty ballerina princess, and you must dance to the Nutcracker for 5 minutes._

_Professor: Go make a Tardis and time travel in it and meet the Doctor._

_Emmy: Go kick some Descole ass._

_Sorry it's so long, but I am just too hyper XD_

_~C_

_P.S. Sorry if the Clive vs Bill Hawks isn't rated T :/)_

"Why has everyone been so lazy lately!" Gatita laughs. "Fine. I'll bring him back to life, BUT NO MORE BLOOD ON MY CARPET! Also. Yes! I'm not a brainless old man... even though I'm not male. Still! Awesome compliment is awesome!"

Clive grimaced. "Do I actually have to... eat it?"

Gatita nodded. "Yes. And get heart burn." She hands him a knife, fork, and a jar of salsa. "If you go down that hall, then turn left. The second door is the torture chamber. Bill should be in there. Just remember to clean up when your done!"

"Okay!" Clive was already down the hall.

"While Clive is getting his torture on, Arianna! Help Luke get in a ballerina outfit!"

Luke facepalmed. "I hate this."

Arianna grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs. "Oh come on you!"

Suddenly, Gatita pulls her face off, to reveal she was really Don Paolo!

The real Gatita walks in from the kitchen. "Sup man?"

Emmy and Flora gasped. "Don Paolo!"

Layton: "When did you get here!"

Everyone looks at Layton. He was shirtless, but had his coat on. His hair looked ruffled, but the hat hid it well. His face looked freshly washed.

"Um... yeah. Layton! Travel back in time! Doctor Who style!"

"And how, my dear girl, do I do that? I'm a professor of archeology, not a scientist."

Gatita snorted. "Huh. Says the guy who built a slot machine gun. Don Paolo! Help him build a tardis! In the mean time... oh god."

**Emmy vs. Descole: Round 5**

"HYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Emmy and Descole charged at each other, jumping around the furniture like monkeys.

Luke and Arianna walk back down.

"Aw! Luke! Pink is so your color!" Emmy teased.

"Shut it Emmy." He hissed, then started tippy toeing and hopping like a little princess.

Gatita tore open the next letter. "Next letter!"

_Salutations, malfactors! it is I, the boy who can talk to people! -dances again-_

_I got some good dares this time ewe_

_Oh, and -glomps the kitty cat girl-_

_I feel like daring secondary characters this time. ewe_

_FOR INSPECTOR JAKES, AKA MISTER ASSFACE_

_I dare you to go... -Dunnn- use..._

_-Dunnn-_

_THAT TREADMILL FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT! -points to a treadmill and the music goes DUN DAAAAAAAH-_

_Mwahahahaaaa. :D_

_Now. GROSKY! Go get him, Luke. But do it when the PROFESSAAAAH isn't looking. Yes, use the Laytonmobile. Tell the good man that it was a fault of mine and it was a very ungentlemanly thing to do and blah. Then, a truth for GROSKY._

_Do you have like a chest tumor? I just gotta know._

_Oh, and Flora, go to a fancy ball with Arianna. :D SO FRIGGIMIJIGGING CUTE!_

_Mkay, that is all. Wow. Lotta stuff there. You can pick like 3 not to do. xD BUT MAKE SURE THE LUKARIANNA BALL GOES THROUGH!_

_That is all. Again. :/_

_-D_

Gatita squeeled in delight. "I got a hug!"

Descole replied with a sarcastic. "Whoopee."

Gatita pointed to Layton. "You! Get the treadmill ready!" then she pointed at Emmy. "You! Kidnap Bill Hawks!"

"Don't you mean, Inspector Jakes?" Emmy questioned.

"There's a difference? I mean! That's what I said! Now go! Luke! While Layton is gone, go for a field drive!"

Luke saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

"Flora! Arianna! Dress up, cuz your going to a ball together!" Gatita ushered them upstairs.

"Like a date?" Flora questioned.

"I don't know. Depends on how the readers take it." The catgirl admitted.

Suddenly, Grosky busts the door open. He's holding Luke by the scuff of his shirt. Outside in the background, was the Laytonmobile on fire.

"This young lad was driving! He told me, the magical catgirl made him do it!" He looks at Gatita. "Ah. Yes. It all makes sense now."

"Grosky! Do you have a chest tumor!" Gatita asked quickly, before the man ran away again.

"Of course not! I, Grosky of the Yard, is in tip top shape! Why, I'm so healthy, even my antibodies have manly chest hairs!"

Gatota gagged. "I didn't need to know about your... um... mutation. Okay! Ne-"

CRASH!

"EMMY! DESCOLE! Are you two still fighting! Oh forget it! Next letter."

_Hahahahaha! :D_

_Descole: Luke... I am your father!_

_Best line ever!_

_My latest dare for Luke: Take off your clothes and run around the street like a streaker!_

_Truth for Flora: How do you feel when the professor and Luke leave you alone to go on adventures?_

_Dare for everyone (you too Gatita!): Get in a line and do the conga around the room! :D_

_-XxJessalinAtaroxX_

Luke's eyes widened and blushed deeply. "N-NO! I am NOT going to do that!"

Gatita shook her head. "Sorry bud, but I can't control what the fans want. Arianna! Flora! Grab him!"

The red head jumped him from behind, knocking him over. Flora helped to keep him down.

Luke thrashed. "Gatita! Please!"

Gatita: "Dear god, he's resorted to begging! Code green! Code green!"

"What's code green?" Emmy asked.

"It means, get the second torcher room ready."

Luke's eyes widened. "O-okay! J-just don't look at me."

Gatita flicked her tail in response. "Okay. Flora?"

"I feel upset! I mean, why do they get to go on adventures? I was stuck in a village of robots all my life. I want to make for lost time and LIVE. But do I get that? No! They leave me behind. The Professor says it's for my safety, but he takes Luke everywhere! What does Luke have that I don't? What makes him so special!"

"Uh... maybe because he's a main character?" Gatita tried. "To spare a reviewer or two, or a dozen, I'll say it for them. Flora... you don't have many good traits for adventuring. You get kidnapped to easily. I mean, Clive just grabbed you and ran. And you ran with him! Though I do have to complain that EVERYONE BESIDES LUKE WAS AN IDIOT! Why did everyone just stand there! It's times like this, I feel Luke is one of the more competent characters, besides Layton. And even he didn't do anything until after you were out the door! _A true genetlemen always lets a lady through the door_. Is that your excuse!" Gatita ranted.

Emmy glanced around. "Um... Gatita? He isn't here right now."

She coughed in her hand. "Um.. right... RANDOM CONGA LINE!"

Everyone made a line and danced round the room. Everyone, consisting of; Gatita, in front, Emmy, Flora, Arianna, Descole and Clive covored in blood.

"AAAH! MY CARPET!"

"AAAH! MY FLUFF!"

_Dear Gatita,_

_This fanfic is good, to say the least. I'm having fun reading this. I just wished you pushed Layton so he would 'accidentally' kiss Descole. That would be fun! And from now on, I will start to write in letter format since...this is supposed to a letter, right? Plus...the previous day should have been named 'The Fight-other-people-and-kill-Bill day'._

_To Descole,_

_How can you NOT see your resemblance with Layton? Are you having a hard time seeing through that mask of yours? I dare you to exchange clothes with Layton and look at yourself in the mirror. For the whole day..._

_To Layton,_

_I'm quite sorry for you for what happened to you yesterday. Though it's fun to see you do some things against your gentleman beliefs. And you'll be wearing Descole's clothes for this day. I have to ask you some would you do if this happened? "Luke was about to fall off a cliff and Flora is about to be eaten by tigers. If you were to save Luke, Flora would be eaten. If you were to save Flora, Luke would fall to his untimely death. Who will you save?"_

_And will you take anyone's live if needed? Like kill somebody for harming others? I have a feeling you might be able to if Clive does anything to Flora last night._

_Back to Gatita..._

_I still have many so just you wait! And sorry if mine are always long. I'm just used to writing a lot of things. Next time, I'll ask the other characters. And I'll try to make it shorter. Next time... So long, my dear author! Until the next time you update!_

_A supporter of this fanfic,_

_deathfox13_

P.S. Good luck to Layton in Fangirl Hell! and Descole, I like pissing you off even if I like you. Maybe I'll do it some more so be prepared. And maybe others would do it for me! And if you plan on killing me, think twice. I know how to use the gun AND the sword. Finally Gatita, keep up the good work!

"Damn! I should have pushed him! Maybe next time! And yes, letter format is fine. It actually makes my job a loads easier in honesty. It makes me work quicker aswell."

Descole blanched. "I refuse to wear his clo-"

Layton walks in. "Well that was admittingly a swell time. Even if his name is quite unorthadox." He notices the creepy cheshire grin on Gatita's face. "W-what?"

**A Few Minutes Later**

Descole all of Layton's clothes, down to the top hat. He did retain his mask and puppy ears though. Layton had Descole's clothes, minus the mask and ears.

"Descole! This fluff is so itchy! How can you stand it?" Layton complained, scratching his neck.

"What's with your hat! It feels like a balancing act on my head! One little tilt, and it falls off!" Descole whined back. He got up and looked in a mirror. "I look ridiculous. You call this gentlemenly? My clothes are alot more sophisticated than these rags!"

Layton decided to ignore that last comment. "Erm... yes. That is quite the puzzle, but couldn't Luke distract the tigers with his ability to talk to animals? Then save Flora after." He said, pleased with his answer. "Critical thinking is the key to success!" Then a paused for a moment. "Speaking of Luke, where is he?"

"No where!" Gatita quickly answered. "So would you kill Clive, knowing he raped your daughter?"

Clive's eyes widened. "Wh-what! We didn't do anything like that!"

"So what _did _you do?" The cat smirked.

"..."

Layton stood up, and drew Descole's sword from within his cape. "I'll make sure you _never_ do harm to her. En garde!"

Clive ran away from the archeologist. "I-I didn't do anything to her! I swear!"

"A true gentlemen would come back and take it like a man!"

Gatita flicked her ears back. "Poor guy. Anyways. Next letter!"

_Haha! Gatita, I love what you've done to the story! When Sammy was singing, I started fist pumping xD_

_Hmmm... I know you haven't answered my first review, but when you do..._

_DARE: All the male layton characters must wear bikinis...unless Clive and Descole don't want to wear them...they can just go without clothes xD Anywhoo, they must wear bikinis and have a WHIPPED CREAM FIGHT! Emmy shall video tape it and put it on YouTube._

_QUESTIONS:_

_Emmy: so, you and Layton, huh ;D_

_Descole: are you a Phantom of the Opera fan? You certainly look like him._

_Eh, good questions aren't really coming to me right now, so that'll be it!_

_~Lizz_

Gatita grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed it! I thought the song would fit the mood. Anyways, Flora! Get the whip cream! Arianna! The bikinis! Emmy! You do what you do best!"

**A Few Moment of Preperations Later**

All the furniture was pushed back. In the center of the room was a a large swimming pool filled with whip cream.

Luke sighed. "I can't believe I came home to _this._" He wore a skylight blue bikini.

Layton huffed. "Luke, my boy, we have the strangest fanbase." He said. His bikini was brown with thin, red stripes.

Clive shivered. He wore a Ocean dark blue pair.

Descole wore brown, a bikini skirt with white trims. He still retained his mask, ears, and hat. "I'm surprised Grosky isn't-"

Gatita: "NO! I do NOT want to see that man in a bikini!" She shudders.

Descole tests the cream with his toes. "It's cold."

Gatita rushed from behind and pushed him in. "Hey deathfox13! I know it wasn't kiss, but was that suitable!" She laughed.

Layton stiffled a laugh. "Oh my... Descole. You look like you covored your entire being with fluff."

Luke snickered along.

Descole growled. He scooped up a glob of cream and started throwing. It hit them in the face.

Layton it off his face, his expression completely changed. "This means war." He jumped in and tried to drown the other man in cream.

Luke on the other hand, was licking it off his person. "This is delicious!"

Emmy held her camera at a distance. "This is great!"

Gatita was hanging onto the chandelier above them with her tail. She to was recording them, in a birds eye view, "This is awesome!"

Clive took a scoop at threw it at Gatita. The feline dodged it, by swinging. "Hey! Do not attack the authoress! Bad things happen!"

The scoop fell down, and landed on Flora's head. Her eyes lit up. "This gives me an idea for a new recipe for Clive!"

Clive paled.

"Told you!"

Luke was busy eating, when he felt something lick his cheek. He turned pink, seeing who it was.

"You missed a spot." Arianna said innocently.

Layton slipped, and plunged in. Descole laughed.

"Now who's covored in fluff!"

"And while they are distracted. Emmy! Answer the question!" Gatita said.

"W-well. He did save me that day... I-I don't like him like _that_, but-"

Gatita: "Sure you don't. And to speak for Descole, since he's busy, it is obvious he is a closet fanboy of Phantom of the Opera." She swings off the chadelier and lands on her feet. "Okay everyone! Get dressed! It's time for the next letter!"

_Pretty good story.^^ I've got some dares/truths/questions._

_Hey, Clive, do you like Flor-Nah, just kidding. But do you like Descole? Because I've seen some pictures, and there are rumors he's the one who helped you build that giant robot of yours. And, well, you had to pick that habit of dealing with failure with grand-scale robotic violence from SOMEBODY..._

_How about a Descole/Layton sleepover party? I bet you two would really enjoy one another's company, if you could just put aside your differences. Here, I'll even let you borrow my Rock'em Sock'em Robots, out of concern for the authoress' house._

_And I feel bad for poor Flora, since everyone is picking on her cooking. Apparently, genius scientist Jean Descole is a far worse cook than she is, so how about we make everyone appreciate her more by forcing him to cook everyone dinner? And they have to EAT it-ALL OF IT._

_Also, can we get Descole to try on Flora's dress? Because he totally got out of that other costume request.: P_

_And Professor, can I have that Descole plushie you sleep with at night? It's really cute!_

_-SiberiaWinx_

Gatita: "Wait. Someone is actually concerned about my house? Thank you! Carry on."

Clive blanched. "Descole! Those rumors are not true! I am not interested in a freak show!"

Descole growled. "Hey! Watch your tongue brat!"

Layton pulled his hat over his eyes. "I am not to sure a sleep over would be the best idea. This is a man who has tried to kill me on more occasions than Don Paolo."

Descole raised his fist. "I am not a bad cook! I just let my servants do it for me! Besides, I have far better tastes than her!"

"Then I guess your cooking dinner tonight." Gatita said.

"Why I- what?"

"You heard me. Go cook!"

Layton fixed his hat. "I do not own a Descole plushie. I don't know where you got the idea-"

"Wow Professah! It's so soft!"

"LUKE LET GO OF THAT!"

_Oh my God please show what happens to Clive and Flora at night-_

_Er, anyway. I don't have much to dare or whatever._

_Flora: In Layton's clothes._

_Layton: In Descole's clothes_

_Descole: In Emmy's clothes._

_Emmy: ... In... Luke's Clothes..._

_Luke in Clive's and..._

_Clive in... Professor's old clothes?_

_YAY FOR CHAIN REACTION!_

_Anyway, now I'm going to make tea :P Of course I only made the coffee because I ran out of tea... Ahaha ^^;_

_Bonne journée!_

_-Hanaakarii_

"Oh don't worry! I will!" Gatita snickered.

Layton glares at Clive. "You lucky I don't have that sword anymore."

Gatita: "Oh you'll get it again. Everybody change clothes!"

**A Clothes Shuffle Later**

Flora wore Layton's clothes. It was all to big on her, practically obscuring her completely. "Why am i always dressed like a boy."

Layton scratched at his neck again. "Still itchy!"

Descole sighed. "I despise yellow."

Emmy pranced around in Luke's sweater and green pants, stretching them. "Blue isn't my color, but it will do!"

Luke wore a dark blue cap, orange pants a blue blazer with the tie and butler shirt.

"Wow Luke! Now you really look like Clive!" Emmy exclaimed.

"Don't remind me." He growled out.

Clive wore Layton's old collage clothes. "I don't look good in red."

Layton: "The good news is, she's drinking tea."

Everyone: "Really Layton? Really?"

_Bahahahahaha xD This is great._

_Questions:_

_Clive- What do you think of Emmy? Do you like her?_

_Descole- What's your favorite animal? And no, robots don't count._

_Layton- Do. You. Like. BIRDS?_

_Dares:_

_Layton- Juggle everyone's hats, including your own. Your secret mission while juggling hats is to hit everyone with a hat at least once._

_Flora- SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE!_

Gatita: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Flora runs into the kitchen with a flaming chainsaw. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Gatita was on her tail. "No! I just got those black marble countertops!"

There was a large commotion in the kitchen. Everyone decided to ignore that.

"No. I do not like Emmy in that way." Clive started. "Besides, isn't she much older than me?"

Descole tapped his chin. "Canines. They're feirce and loyal. Exactly what I look for in personal minions."

"Yes. I like birds. They are the musical animals." Layton said. Then snatched everyone's hats and started juggling. "Hey Clive."

Clive: "Yes?"

"Oops."

A viking helmet landed on his head. "OW! Where did you get that!"

Gatita walks in, dragging Flora. A top hat bopped her on then head, then landed on Flora.

Gatita: "What the?"

Layton: "Hey Descole."

Descole jumped back. "You are not hitting me with a ha-"

"Boot to the head."

"OOF!"

Luke ran away.

_Hi! This is W of W and C, I know you already received a letter from my partner C. :D_

_Okay, i'm just gonna skip straight to the dares. XD_

_Flora: Shoot Bill Hawks with a pistol. If you can't do it, then get Emmy to do it._

_Clive: Sing a duet with Sammy._

_Layton: I banish you to fangirl heaven, or whatever the opposite of fangirl hell is. (I'm assuming a place where fangirls pamper their victim instead of seducing him?) Love ya Hersh, have fun! 3_

_Luke: Find SOME WAY to finish the drunk story, PLEASE!_

_Emmy: Kiss Descole on the cheek_

_Descole: Just because you're awesome and I feel the need to piss you off, I dare ya to sit stark naked and sip your tea or just do whatever you do for the rest of the chapter. With the exception of your hat and mask, of course._

_'Kay, that's it! Bye! Love ya all (especially Professah)!_

Flora held out a shot gun. "Yay! People love me!" _Bang!_

Bill Hawks body fell to the floor, his brains splattered everywhere.

"NO! MY CARPET!"

Emmy tiptoed out. "I'll just.. go and get Sammy real quick."

Layton cheered. "Sounds heavenly! Where is it?"

Gatita snuck up behind him with a frying pan. "In your head!" BAM!

Layton fell to the floor unconcious.

"Well, I guess I can finish that drunk story no-" BAM!

Luke fell unconcious.

Gatita laughed nervously. "Woopsy. I got carried away."

Emmy gave Descole a peck on the cheek. "Now start stripping."

Descole got up. "I refuse to do such an act!"

Gatita flexed her claws. "Look. You either do it willingly, or I just slash everything off. Who knows, I might cut something important off."

Descole hesitantly, but quickly, started removing Emmy's clothes.

Gatita took the fluff from around Layton's neck and tied it around Descole's waist. "For cesorship sake! Otherwise it'd be rated M up in here!"

"I hate this." He muttered.

Sammy jumped on the table, pulling Clive by the back of his shirt. "ARE YOU TO RAWK!"

Clive: "Question: Why am I the female again?"

"Because I RAWK!"

Clive sighed. "Fine. Lets just get this done."

Clive_: "__Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody To pick up my stroll, uh"_

Sammy: "Well don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll"

Clive: "I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both."

Sammy: "Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go (Are you ready to go)"

Clive and Sammy: "If you want it You already got it If you've thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and imma give you what you want"

Clive: "Time is waiting"

Sammy: "_We only got 4 minutes to save the world"_

Clive: "No hesitating. Grab a boy"

Sammy: "_Grab a girl"_

Clive: "Time is waiting."

Sammy: "_We only got 4 minutes to save the world"_

Clive: "No hesitating"

Sammy: "_We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes"_

_Sammy: "Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
>Madonna, uh"<em>

Clive: "You gotta get 'em a hop. Tick tock tick tock tick tock"

_Sammy: "That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
>Madonna, uh"<em>

Clive: "You gotta get 'em a hop. Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

Clive: "Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah"

Sammy: "And you know I can tell that you like it  
>And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey"<p>

Clive: "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah"

Sammy: "But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
>Tell me, how bout you?"<p>

Clive and Sammy: "If you want it You already got it If you've thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and imma give you what you want."

Clive: "Time is waiting"

Sammy: "_We only got 4 minutes to save the world"_

Clive: "No hesitating. Grab a boy"

Sammy: "_Grab a girl"_

Clive: "Time is waiting."

Sammy: "_We only got 4 minutes to save the world"_

Clive: "No hesitating"

Sammy: "_We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes"_

_Sammy: "Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
>Madonna, uh"<em>

Clive: "You gotta get 'em a hop. Tick tock tick tock tick tock"

_Sammy: "That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
>Madonna, uh"<em>

Clive: "You gotta get 'em a hop. Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

_Sammy: "That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
>Madonna, uh"<em>

Clive: "You gotta get 'em a hop. Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

_Sammy: "That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
>Madonna, uh"<em>

Clive: "You gotta get 'em a hop. Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

Sammy: "Breakdown. Yeah"

Clive: "Tick tock tick tock tick tock"

Sammy: "Yeah, uh huh."

Clive: "Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

Sammy: "I only got 4 minutes to save the world."

The lights turn on. Everyone starts applauding.

Gatita clapped. "That was great! You should try American Idol... or what ever the British equivilent to that is!"

Clive scowled. "Next letter!"

_Yo!_

_Luke: Do you like your father? Do ya?_

_And did anything else happen when the professah was drunk?_

_Clive: Do fangirls hurt? I mean, ive had fanboys, but are fangirls worse?_

_Flora: How do you feel about bill hawks?_

_Layton: May I call you professah?_

_Everybody else: Only one thing to be said._

_YOU GUYS ALL HAVE PONY FORMS._

_That is all~_

"I love My Little Pony! But first!" Gatita poured a bucket of water on Luke.

"Oh my god!" He looked up, glaring. "Gatita!"

"Do you like your father?" She quickly said.

Luke: "Well, of course I do. But we sometimes don't see eye to eye. I know he loves me, but I don't think he really knows how to care for me, My mom usually took care of me, and even then, she loved to travel. So she wasn't home alot. Thought I would get hurt. Heh. Good thing she doesn't know all the near death experiances the Professah and I have been through. She would have a cow!"

"And when he was drunk?" Gatita chirped.

Layton suddenly stirred. "I had the most wonderful dream." He yawned.

Luke looked unnerved. "I can't really say anything now."

"Yes. Fangirls hurt." Clive shuddered. "They may as well be worse than anything ever imagined. They are very mentally scarring."

Flora huffed. "I hate him! He is an awful man, who is greedy and a big meanie!"

Layton: "Of course you may call me that. It means the same as professor."

Gatita ripped the next envelope. "That was reletively simple, Next!"

_Luke, what do you think of Arianna? What would you do if you were with her, alone, in a dark closet?_

Luke flushed horribly. "W-what is with all the perverted questions!"

Arianna blushed. "Oh my."

"You better answer it Luke!" The cat cheshire grinned.

Luke: "Um... I think she's... a great friend! Yeah!"

Arianna was put off by this answer. "Really, Luke?"

"Yikes! We better move on before the waterworks begin!" Gatita tore the next letter.

_o man that was HILARIOUS XD i SO like clora now on with the ToD stuff_

_truths:_

_luke-admit that ur an animal or go to fangirl hell :3_

_flora-admit that u like clive or luke doesnt matter_

_clive-admit u like flora_

_dares:_

_clive & flora-KISS 4 THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!_

_layton-u cant solve anymore puzzles :D_

_luke-kiss arrianna & then share a room with her_

_enjoy :3_

Luke's eyes widened. "Y-yes! I am an animal! Technically, humans are classed in the mamilia family an-"

Gatita rolled her eyes. "Enough with the science lessons, Luke."

Flora tilted her head naively. "But I like them both."

Layton growled darkly at Clive. "One wrong move, and you'll truelly see an _evil_ Layton."

Clive gulped and kissed Flora.

Luke blushed again. "I have to WHAT!"

Gatita laughed maniacally. "That's what you get for darting the last question! Now get kissing." She said in a teasing tone.

Luke gave her a peck on the cheek, surprising her. She giggled.

_Dare:_

_Emmy, you must make love to Luke on a stage in front of everyone. Clivee must film vid and upload on youtube.(Same guy who said Luke&Emmy make love thing) Arianna must watch the whole thing while straped to a chair as she cries since Luke is her boyfriend. Also, show everyone's reaction, escpecially the gentleman Layton._

_Gatita shrunk back. "Ouch. Well, you better get it on, PedoEmmy! Get it? It's like pedobear! But different!"_

_Emmy crossed her arms. "I refuse to do such things to a child!"_

_Luke crossed his arms. "I refuse to do such things to Emmy of all people!"_

_Gatita: "Would you do it with Arianna?"_

_"..."_

_Lazy person refuses to log in. :B_

_ANYWAYS!_

_First, I am ashamed of all you! How could you not know the answer to that riddle? Even I knew the answer, although TECHNICALLY the question was wrong. There was not one, but to people who were lying._

_1) Luke. He couldn't have been kissing Flora, because clive was outside kissing Flora! Professor! You opinion on this, please!_

_2) The maid. How can a person sweep the CORNERS in a DOME house? HMM?_

_Now, onto the questions!_

_Truth!_

_1) Luke! What were your thoughts when Arianna kissed you?_

_2) Layton! Your opinions on fairies?_

_3) Clive! Your opinion on... Flora? *Innocent face* :3_

_Dare!_

_1) Layton and Emmy! Dress up as Alice and the Mad Hatter, Layton as Alice, and Emmy as the Hatter! And Emmy, you must use Layton's hat._

_2) Clive, sing something for us! Actually, sing Raise your glass, by pink!_

_3) Flora, dear, you've already worn Clive and Luke's clothes, so now I want you to wear Layton's!_

_4) Some poor sucker! Tell Layton that coffee is better than tea. You have to listen to his lecture. The whole thing. Without falling asleep._

_Bye!_

_-7zebey_

Layton: "Wait. Clive was kissing Flora!"

Gatita looks, to see the pair still kissing. She steps in that line of view, blocking Layton. "Erm... Yeah!"

Luke groaned. "Why does everyone ask these kind of questions... She shocked me. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I ran into the car."

Layton tipped his hat. "I do not believe in such a thing. It is only a tale."

Gatita scoffed. "Yeah right! When I was playing London Life, angry fairies kept popping out of the flower beds, making me unhappy! It sucked! The game even classified that you saw a fairy! No! In this world, fairies are real! Trust me! Besides, what would my fairy henchmen think if they heard you say that?"

Clive blinked. "You have fairy henchmen?"

Gatita: "Yes. Who else cleans up the messes after everyone is asleep. Now sing!"

"NOOOO!" Clive fell to his knees. "I'm tired of singing!"

Flora sighed. "I AM wearing the Professors clothes."

Gatita turned to see, Layton and Emmy had already dressed up without an order. "Great! You guys just made my life easier!"

They mumbled miserably. Something about hot tea to the face, and drop kicking some ass.

Gatita pushed Arianna towards Layton. "Your the poor sucker, since you're rarely dared to do anything."

Arianna nodded. "O-okay. Um.. Professor? Coffee is better."

Layton spat his tea. "WHAT! My dear girl, let me explain to you why tea is far more superior!"

**Layton's Lessons: Why Tea is Better than Coffee**

Layton: **"Economic:**Tea and coffee both vary in price depending on your source, but many teas (whites, greens and oolongs, and some pu'ers) can be resteeped multiple times using the same leaves, thereby costing less per cup overall than coffee. The spent-leaves can also be used as an excellent mulch/fertilizer for your flower/vegetable garden (though to be fair - so can coffee!)

- **Simplicity:**To get the best possible flavor out of coffee you must grind your own beans (grinder: $20+) just before brewing and use a coffee machine ($20+) with single-use filters ($5+, recurring). Tea leaves require no preparation, wasteful filters or expensive gizmos in order to extract the best possible flavor - simply drop them in hot water, strain and pour.

- **Environmental:**Coffee filters can be used only once and are then thrown away. None are needed for tea. Tea companies are also, on the whole, much more involved with eco-friendly, fair-trade and organic projects and processes. The coffee-roasting process also emits particulate matter, volatile organic compounds, organic acids and many gaseous pollutants into the atmosphere. Many types of tea processing involve little more than human labor and sun- or wind-wilting. Baking processes used to complete the drying cycle can emit greenhouse gasses but do so to a far lesser degree than coffee processing, due to the lower temperatures and length of time used in tea processing. Finally, tea weighs much less than coffee, requiring less fossil fuel (on a cup-to-cup basis) to ship and export it around the world.

- **Variety:**While coffee can be made from multiple types of beans, tea is generally derived only from a single plant. That said, the various methods of preparing and oxidizing tea results in a much wider variety of tastes than you'll find between different blends of coffee.

- **Cultural: **Almost every culture in the world has a tea tradition of one sort or another, and these traditions are often central to the act of meeting and greeting friends and newcomers. Having an appreciation of tea and tea rituals can often get you past many language or cultural barriers when traveling overseas. After water, tea is the most widely-consumed beverage in the world. (Take that, coffee!)

- **Historical:**Tea has been widely used since around 2700 B.C.. Coffee, in its present form, has probably only been used since around 800 A.D.. Four thousand years of tea-drinking has to account for something. :)

- **Cosmetic:**Most teas (greens, whites and many oolongs) won't stain your teeth - black tea will still cause stains, but to a lesser degree than coffee. Some teas have antioxidants and natural fluorides that protect your teeth from cavities - the tannins in black teas hav a bactericide effect that will kill many of the bacteria that can cause cavities (and bad breath!).

- **Dietetic:**Many coffee-drinkers can't stand the taste on its own, and must add milk, cream, and/or sugar in order to make it palatable. Tea on the other hand is much less harsh/bitter on its own, and is widely enjoyed without additives of any kind. Tea may also help boost metabolism, which can help dieters lose weight faster.

- **Novelty:**Tea consumption is on the rise in America, but in many places it is still considered a relative "novelty" (at least outside of iced tea and the usual "Lipton" mass-market offerings). Be the first on your block to introduce your friends and family to the wonderfully wide and varied world of tea!

- **Health:**Coffee has been linked to a handful of health benefits, but it can also lead to hypertension, caffeine-related problems and heart disease. Tea has dozens of proven and widely-suggested health benefits. The following is just a sampling:

- Tea has much less caffeine than coffee - between 25-50% as much.  
>- Tea contains tannins and catechins which have been associated with cancer and heart disease prevention<br>- Tea has been shown to act as a stress-reliever.  
>- Tea contains the polyphenol quercetin, which may interrupt the oxidation of LDL or "bad cholesterol". It may also lower blood pressure and blood sugar, suppress aging, prevent food poisoning and skin disease and act as an anti-viral. Quercetin can also act as a natural COX-2 inhibitor, providing pain-relief similar to pharmeceutical versions like Vioxx and Celebrex.<br>- Tea decreases triglycerides and free fatty acids in your bloodstream, while coffee contains cafestol, a fat-like chemical that actually can increase your cholesterol levels.  
>- Tea contains EGCG and theaflavins which can suppress the enzymes required for cancer-cell growth, thereby slowing the progression of some cancers. (Some research suggests that the antioxidants in tea may neutralize this effect, however).<br>- Tea is a digestive aid, it flushes the digestive system.  
>- Unlike coffee, tea has almost no carbohydrates, fats or proteins.<br>- Tea contains L-theanine, which has been shown to boost mental alertness and help the body's immune system.  
>- Oxalates found in tea can bind with free iron in the bloodstream, which can help the body fight HIV.<br>- Polyphenols in green tea can reduce intestinal inflammation related to IBD.  
>- Tea can help prevent diseases like Alzheimer's<br>- Tea may also be a significant factor in strengthening bones against oseoporosis  
>- Tea lowers your blood pressure<br>- Tea can help prevent kidney stones  
>- Some anti-venom serums have actually been extracted from black tea!"<p>

(Yes. I copy and pasted a random article about how tea is good for you. Aren't I awesome? XD)

Gatita flicked her ear. "... um. Well we all learned something new today!"

Arianna fainted.

Luke rushed to her side. "Arianna!"

Gatita: "Luke. Take her up to your room. You'll be sharing tonight anyways."

Luke delicately picked the girl up. "Okay." He said, and left without another word.

When they were gone, Gatita whispered. "Psst! Toppy!"

The mouse ran out of a hole and climbed her shoulder. "Squeek?"

"Get the tap. It's time to show what happened to Flora and Clive last night, and to record this new session." She grinned.

Toppy saluted and ran off.

**A TV Set Up Later**

Layton glared at Clive.

Clive looked away.

Flora sighed.

The camera was obviously tippy, since it was on Toppy's head, but enough could be seen in the views of a mouse.

They were in bed. Covored in toasty blankets. Sleeping. Thats it.

Gatita: "WHAT! That's IT! You guys are BORING!"

A plate of mush fell on her lap.

"What?" She looked questionably at Descole, who was buttoning up his suit.

"It's dinner. Eat it."

Everyone grimaced.

"This is delicious!"

Everyone turned to Flora, who was enjoying it the most.

Emmy took a bite. "UDG! It tastes like burnt socks, covored in immonia, on an acid trip!"

"Are you going to eat that?" Flora asked.

Layton: "You can have mine."

Gatita: "Mine too!"

Emmy: "And mine!"

Gatita: "And Luke's and Arianna's."

Descole: "And mine aswell."

"Okaaaay. Interesting enough. Any letters unread today, will be read tommorow! This took along time because, there was so much! I'm sorry for that! But keep 'em coming!" Gatita said. "Goodnight everyone!"

When everyone had gone upstairs to bed, Flora whispered in Clive's ear. "I'm glad you got Toppy to alter the tap."

He chuckled. "So am I. The Professor would kill me."

Gatita yawned in her bed room. "What a day. Though I can't help but feel I've forgotton something... aw well. Must not be important." She snuggled in and fell asleep.

**The Gym Room**

Inspector Jakes ran on a really fast treadmill.

"H-ehe-hello! H-help me!"

A man dressed as John F. Kennedy walks in with a gun. "This is for the day you shot me." He pulled the trigger.

Because we all know it was Inspector Jakes who did it! Till next time!


	5. Day 4

Professor Layton Questioning Session: The Rebirth!

Exams are officially over!

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for the rushedness of last chapter. I hope you will all forgive me with this one. I also hope the wait wasn't bad. Sorry, but I had school to do! But I should have alot of free time now! Now for the next batch of letters!" Gatita declared.<p>

_DEAR GATITA_

_LUKELUKELUKELUKELUKELUKE !_

_I'm sorry. I just got crazy. AND I'LL JUST GET CRAZIER!_

_OH AND GATITA, UHMMMMMM...UH... YOUSHOULD GET USED TOCLIVE FOR DIRTYINGUPYOURCARPETSAND RUGS. COZZZZ... I'LL MAKEHIM KILL THOSE STUPID SONOF*%%%#$**()&ES ^$FUC&%&^ ^$*&^ *&^%(%#$ JAKESANDHAWKS! CLIVE! BEAT THEMWITHA BOWLINGBALLTHIS TIME!LLALLALALLALAALALALALALALA! I JUST A LOOOOOT OF SUGARCOATED SUGARCOATS TODAYYYYYYYY! YES,THEYRE REALL!OH AND THANK YOU CLIVE! I LOVE YOU TOO!NOT REALLY. GOODBYE PEOPLEZS!_

_-HERSHEL TRITON AND LUKE LAYTON_

Gatita stared a the letter. "Did anyone else get that? I think I saw the word 'drugs' somewhere in here. Wait! Wait! I see the words 'dead' 'Jakes' and 'Hawks in the same sentence! ... NO NOT MY CARPET!"

Clive went on his tippy toes, Fred Flintstones style, and rolled the bowling ball. It hit both Jakes and Hawks, sending them flying out the window, which was closed. They screamed in agony, as shards of glass penetrated theirs eyes and flesh.

"Woopsy." He tossed the bowling ball out the window, bashing Bill's brains everywhere.

Gatita sighed. "At least my flowers are fertalized. Next letter!"

_I can see you have a lot of reviews so I'll make this brief._

_Emmy: Dare you to kick Descole in the balls_

_Descole: Dare you to take it like a man_

_Q for Flora: Did you go to school when you lived in St Mystere?_

_-Professaaaaaaaaaah_

Emmy saluted. "Already beat you to it!

Descole layed on the floor in agony. "Now I know how that one minion felt like..."

Floar looked confused. "What is a... skoowl?"

_Ok, sorry I went a little crazy last time with my Clive obsession- I just love him soooooo much 3_

_And Gatita your writing really is awesome!_

_I have a Q for Clivey- Do you like brunettes or blondes better?_

_Dare for everyone: Pretend to be your favourite animal (that's easy for Gatita!)_

_Love ya Clivey! (I'm one of those stalker fangirls!)_

_-Cliverox_

Gatita: "Oh no problem! Everyone loves Clive... I think. Anyways, Clive! Your up!"

Clive thought for a moment. "I would have to say brunettes. Brown headed people are scientfically known for being more serious than the aloof blond." (Not bashing blonds!)

Luke started meowing.

Toppy ran away.

"Hey wait!" He called to his mouse friend.

Clive started whistling.

Descole growled.

Layton twitched his nose.

Arianna imitated Loosha. "Nyeeeeeeeh!"

Emmy did nothing.

Gatita stalked Luke on all fours, then pounced on him. "RAWR!"

_I dare Emmy to strip and sit on Layton's lap for the whole chapter._

Layton gasped. "Gatita, I think your reviewers are taking this abit far-"

Emmy sat on his lap. She winked. "No worries, you'll enjoy this."

"Get a room you two!" Gatita shouted.

_Hi there! I have One question and a dare for you guys so here you go!_

_Question for Layton: Why does EVERYTHING remind you of puzzles?_

_Dare for Clive: Steal the professah's hat! :D_

_-Randomness_

Gatita snickered. "I think this situation is reminding him of another puzzle, if you know what I mean.~"

Clive: "It would be reletively simpe to take it, if it weren't for the fact that Emmy is the one wearing it right now-"

The top hat sailed across the room and landed on his head and swirled abit, like a horseshoe around a nail.

"Nevermind then." He said.

_I have some dares EVERYONE will enjoy or at lest me. Proffeser: Play seven mintets in heven with Emmy. Desclow: After the Prffeser's dare is done pepose to Emmy. Emmy: say yes. Flora: Dress up like a clown and force feed Luke. Clive: Ponit and lauhf as all this happens. I'll be back! T.T.F.N._

_-Anomis Girl_

Gatita fell on the floor laughing. "He IS playing seven minutes with Emmy right now!"

"E-Emmy! Please! Stop this!" Layton begged.

Emmy huffed. "Oh fine."

Descole took her hand. "Emmy" gag "will you" gag "marry" gag "me" gag.

Emmy snatched her hand away. "... yes" gags.

Clive laughed. "Now this is what I call, Love Sickness!"

Gatita swiped at him. "Hey! That was my line!" She opened the next letter.

Flora puts on a lot of creepy make up. "Hi Luke."

Luke walked downstairs. "Hey Flo- AH! W-why are dressed up like a psycho clown!"

Clive points and laughs. "It's PedoFlora!"

_Good chapter, though a little rushed. It must be hard to keep up with all the And did I miss it, or did Descole not wear Flora's dress? Anyway, I've got more dares and questions:_

_Since you two managed to get out of it, I'm repeating this one:_

_"How about a Descole/Layton sleepover party? I bet you two would really enjoy one another's company, if you could just put aside your differences. Here, I'll even let you borrow my Rock'em Sock'em Robots, out of concern for the authoress' house."_

_To make sure you guys don't kill one another, the authoress may confiscate all weapons beforehand. And threaten any violaters-ha ha, that is bad wording-with a trip to fangirl heck._

_To everyone, having experienced both, whose cooking is worse-Descole's or Flora's?_

_Descole and Flora, take cooking lessons from Cooking Mama._

_I've got a question for Descole's loyal butler, Raymond, if that's alright. Tell us the truth-Descole totally has a room covered in Layton memorabilia._

_Emmy, how come you're not in Curious Village, and why do I keep seeing so many pics of you with Descole? Something you need to tell us? Secret crush, perhaps?_

_And last but not least-how about everyone plays a rousing game of Twister. Not too rousing. Just below M-rated rousing.: P_

_-SyberiaWinx_

"I'm so sorry for rushing! This one might be rushed, from all the time taken off for those exams..." She blushed. "... sorry."

Descole growled. "I refuse to slumber near HIM!"

Layton agreed with a nod. "It would never work."

Gatita picked up a package. "Aw sweet! The person sent a rock'em sock'em!"

The two started playing competetively.

"So who's cooking is worse?" Gatita asked.

It was unanimous. "Flora."

Flora: "Hey!"

Gatita pulled Descole away from the game.

"Hey! I was just about to win!" He complained.

"Don't worry. You can finish it when you two share a room tonight." She said.

Layton: "Share a what?"

Gatita pushed Flora and Descole out the door. "OFF TO COOKING MAMA! GIT YOU TWO!" After slamming the door in their faces, she called out. "Raymond! You can come out now!"

The old Butler walked out of the closet. "Ah. Thank you Ms. 101. I thought I would be caught for sure. And yes. The master has... an interesting memorabilia." He shuddered. "It was a torture chamber."

Gatita grinned. "Figured he swung that way!"

Raymond was taken by the response. "I never said-"

Clive put a hand on his shoulder. "She's odd like that. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I wasn't there, because I have had business to attend to." Emmy tipped her cheek in thought. "Secret crush, eh? Well, he _is_ kinda hot-"

Layton tipped his hat down. "You not exactly faithful, are you?"

Flora ran in crying. "I'M A FAILURE AS A WOMEN!"

Descole walked in with a diploma. "I passed... Why is Raymond here?"

Luke bounced up and down. "Yay! Twister!"

**5 Minutes Later**

Gatita spun the arrow. "Luke! Left ear, green circle!"

Luke: "G-gotcha!"

Gatita spun again. "Flora! Left leg, red spot!"

Flora reached over, then looked up at Clive. "This looks wrong."

Gatita: "Layton! Left hand! Emmy's boob!'

Layton: "What!"

Gatita: "Descole! slot A into slot B! Other words, get behind Layton."

Descole: "I don't think we're playing by the same rules anymore."

_Clive! Flora! I'm dissappinted in you two!_

_Not even a hug!_

_We're going to fix that!_

_Clive and Flora, you're sharing a room. For... Ah, three (or more) chapter-days. And your clothes have to be in the same dresser/wardrobe and droors. Boxers with panties/bras, etc._

_Gatita! I dare you to write something romantic between Clive and Flora. They have to kiss eventually in it._

_Anyway~ Professor,_

_-Hanaakarii_

Gatita crosses her arms. "... was I just dared to write a fanfic? Sweet! I'll do it later."

_I'm back! And thank you Layton for all that wonderful information on tea. You made me love tea even more than before! XD (Yes I literally do drink tea...when I can get a hold of any.) Any ways._

_Dares:_

_Descole: I dare you to take cooking lessons._

_Layton: Find some way to prove that Klaus is having love affairs with Flora._

_Luke: Gather all the animals you met in the games and have them race each other._

_Questions:_

_Everyone: Compare the japanese title Specter's Flute to the English title Last Specter. Which one do you like best?_

_Luke: You will tell us the drunk story._

_Layton: Is the world blurry at the moment? ...Oh no! You're drunk! (XD)_

_Emmy: Did you put the right amount of vodka in Layton's tea?_

_Have fun! XD_

_-LaytonFanatic_

Descole puffed his chest proudly. "Already did!"

Flora cried.

Layton glared at Clive. "I don't have any solid proof now, but we shall see what the future brings us."

Gatita grabs Luke and runs into the backyard. "You! Me! The blimp! This is going to be so fun!"

**2012 Animal Olympics**

Gatita: "Hey there folks! This is me, Gatita101 acting as your main commentator on the spot. And here I have with me is the animal speaker himself, Luke Triton."

Luke: "Hello!"

Gatita: "And a mister Clive Dove down on the ground as a reporter for this amazing feet!"

Clive's voice could ber heard on speaker phone. "Roger!"

"So Luke, who do think will win this first ever race?"

"I have no clue. It could anyones race!" Luke exclaimed.

"So who do we have here today, mister Triton?"

Luke looked down at contestants. "Today we have, Keats the puzzle cat! Claudia the devil cat! Catanova the romancing cat!"

Gatita puffed her chest. "I am honored to belong to such a species!"

"Getting out of the feline range, we have the ever faithful, Toppy the mouse! Fudgehog the hamster! Subject 3 the rabbit!"

Gatita: "Those rodents look ready to win this thing! I wonder if the cats will be able to keep up with such fleet footwork!"

Luke: "Next in line, we Bots the robotic dog! Precious the diapered bulldog! And Tom the poodle!"

Gatita: "Yikes! I hope Bots wont crash and burn here! The competition looks feirce!"

Luke: "And finally, introducing our winged companions it's, Beasly the puzzle bee! And finally, Subject 1 the parrot."

Gatita: "I'm glad all these animals could make it today. We probably forgot a few, but who's counting, right!"

Clive: "Reporter Clive Dove here, with the scoop! There is apparently a feirce rivally coming out between them. Cats are hissing at each other, the rodents swiping. It seems to be very dangerous out there at the moment! I wonder how this will affect the race!"

After the countdown, the race begun!

Gatita: "It seems rodents are in the lead!

Luke: "Go Toppy!"

While those two were watching the race, everyone else were on the bleachers.

"I think Specters Flute woud have made alot more sense." Arianna started.

Emmy shot her down. "True, but the flute wasn't really the specters flute! It's an ocarina you jipped off of Legend of Ze-"

Layton interupted. "What Emmy really means, is that the flute didn't hold much to the overall story. Now, Loosha being half of the specter, and being the last of her kind, Loosha WAS the _last specter_ so to speak. And she did what legend told. She tried to protect the town from an intruder."

Descole huffed. "Stupid dolphin."

Emmy: "I thought she was a walrus."

Arianna: "She's a manattee!"

Layton took a sip of tea. "Really? I thought she was a seal..."

Emmy threw out a bottle.

Descole eyed her. "What did you do?"

Layton: "This tea tastes delicious! Hic!"

Descole smirked. "I get it."

_Sigh I hope this works..._

_Luke- Do you like waffles? Do you like pancakes? Do you like Flora?_

_Emmy- Dare you to do be Clive's maid for the whole day. Yes, you have to where a maid's outfit._

_-Pop Rocks_

Gatita: "Time for an intermission... DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!"

Luke: "YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!"

Gatita: "DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES!"

Luke: "YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!"

Gatita: "Do you like Flora?"

Luke: "YEAH I LIKE FLO- Hey!"

Emmy stood up in her seat. "What! I am NOT go- OH MY GOD! DOG! I mean DUCK!" She hid under the seats.

Arianna looked up to see Tom the dog flying their way. "EEK!"

Gatita: "This competition is ruff! Get it? Rough? Ruff?"

Crickets chirp.

Gatita: "Oh forget it."

Luke: "It looks like Precious is just bumping people out of his way! He's scared all the cats away from the race and is now after Bots the robotic dog! Run Bots! Run!"

Gatita: "And up in the lead is Subjects 1 and 3. Both rabbit and parrot don't seem to want to back down!

Subject 1: "Get lost!"

Subject 3: "You think you can scare me with some big ol' scary voice? You got another thing coming mate!"

Gatita: "This is hair raising! No seriously! Just LOOK at the split ends on my fur!"

Luke: "It looks like it's going to be a photo finish!"

Clive took the picture.

Gatita: "And the results are in! ... I can't believe it... neither subjects win!"

Subjects 1 and 3: "WHAT!"

Luke takes the picture from her. "She's right! I-it's Bots!"

Everyone sees Bots getting chewed out by Precious.

Emmy: "I don't get it."

Gatita: "In this picture, Bots tail flew right over their heads! So he went over the finish line first!"

And then a funeral was held right after.

Back inside the house.

_Layton: Dress in a frilly maid outfit and do whatever Descole says. Make sure to refer to him as "Master"_

_Emmy: Slap Luke everytime he talks to speak to Layton_

_That is all~_

Gatita pushes both upstairs. "Get dressed you two! Emmy, your Clive's, and Layton, your Descole's."

"Get me a soda while your at it!" Clive called up.

"I could use a massage!" Descole mimicked.

_Dear Gatita,_

_Haha! That was fun chapter! I see you still have a lot of other truth and dares to fulfill so I'm just here to congratulate you on another day well done! And I would also like to thank you (and some other people) for pissing Descole off. He's cute when he's angry...(but don't tell him..or let him read this for that matter)I have a bit of liking to him as well as on the Professor...*laughs a bit*...Good luck on those exams of yours, my dear! May you be blessed with the same intelligence as Professor Layton. So long!_

_A supporter of your fanfic,_

_deathfox13_

_P.S. Thanks for mentioning me in this day and for pushing Descole for me since I'm not there. Really appreciate it._

"No problem! The friend of my friend is my enemy! ... I think I said that backwards. Anyways! I think I did okay on my first exam, but not so much in my history. Udg!"

Layton: "History! How could you not! History is the-"

Gatita tuned him out. "I hope to entertain you more!"

_Hi there! I'm Mirandafan21. I was a frequent reviewer (torturer) on Writercats Layton stories! I'm not annymous, I'm just too lazy to sign in. I'll tell you 2 things about me._

_1. I'm a fangirl over James from the Pokemon Anime_

_2. James and Espio (from Team Chaotix; Sonic the hedgehog) are in most of my reviews._

_Alright, I'll add this story too my favorites and lets get started!_

_Layton- Do you remember Emmy at all from your last encounter?_

_Luke- You love Arianna dont you. I have a lie detector so dont even try._

_Flora- Hey friend! Remember me? The one who was always nice to you?_

_Emmy- Do you like Hershel?_

_Arianna- Why did you kiss Luke's cheek at the end of Prof Layton 4?_

_I'm glad I can finally be sane with my questions. See you soon!_

Flora waved. "Hello friend!"

"I used to watch pokemon, but then I got bored, but I do play the video games still! I'm currently doing a nuzlocke of Platinum! And I know the Sonic franchise. Only just my entire childhood!" Gatita squeeled.

Layton walked downstairs.

Gatita snickered. "Mans got hips better than a women." Then she thought about it. "... I hate you."

Layton adjusted the skirt. "Last encounter? What do you mean by that?"

Emmy: "Absolutely nothing!"

Gatita opens a package. "Sweet. Person sent me a lie detector!"

Luke crossed his arms. "I like Arianna. But I don't love-

_Beep!_

Luke stumbled back. "E-er..."

Arianna hugged him giggling. "I kissed him because, he was my knight in shining armor! Out of everyone in the town, who worried about my safety the most? Besides Tony, of course. He rode on Loosha's back, helping her fight a robot threatening the town. He put his life on the line for everyone. I think such courage deserved a reward."

Luke flushed red at the complement. "Th-thank you, A-Arianna!"

Emmy glared at the lie detector, snatched it out of Gatita's paws and threw it out the window.

The lie detector landed on the street. A car passed by, knocking it into the sewer system.

**Neighbors**

Wife: "Honey. Are you cheating on me?"

Husband: "No."

_Beep!_

**Back Home**

Emmy crossed her arms smugly. "I do not like the Professor in that way."

_Beep!_

Emmy paled. "W-what!"

Gatita raised her hands in defense. "Don't look at me!"

_Hi ok 1st this rocks 2nd puzzles r cool 3rd I just drank like 3 cups of cafinated tea and a monster to see how I would react._

_Truth_

_Layton-what is your hairstyle I'm just extremely curious_

_Clive-which one do you hate more fangirl pit or flora's cooking_

_Luke-doesn't it get on your nerves sometimes when proffessor says that reminds me of a puzzle_

_DARES!_

_clive-cook lots of food for everyone without poisoning any of it or anything of the sort and it has to taste good if you fail you shall be thrown into a room with tons of fangirls *with a b_

_-random layton game fan_

Gatita giggled. "Aw shucks. You guys are so nice to me!"

Layton subconciously fixed his hat. "My hair style? Er... please excuse me, but I'm not really well educated in the world of hairstyling."

Luke: "He has hat hair."

"LUKE!" He scolded.

Clive shifts uncomfortably. "Er... honestly. As painful as it was down there... it's heaven for my stomach, so Flora's cooking has to be worst.

"YES!" Luke cried out. "When we were running from Anton's castle! 'Hey that painting reminds me of a puzzle!' Even as we run for our lives! Everything reminds him of a puzzle!"

Layton was taken back by this outburst. "L-Luke! I thought you loved puzzles!"

"I do, Professor. But when my life is at stake, puzzles are the last thing on my mind."

Clive ran into the kitchen. "Macaroni and cheese it is!"

_Truth_

_layton-what hairstyle do you have?_

_Clive-whats worse fangirls or floras cooking_

_Luke-does it irritate you sometimes when Layton keeps saying that reminds me of a puzzle_

_DARE_

_Luke-eat the yummy cake I magicly sent in with the awesome authoress*yay I don't hate you Luke!*_

_Flora-cook a cake and then hit it with a giant hammer, why? Because I feel like it._

_Layton-you must watch the whole ten hour nyan cat marathon, but after since Im a pushover you get as much tea as you wish and a new puzzle book that can actually somewhat challenge you* don't really hate yohbecause of_

_Clive-i really want some mandarin orchard tea because my sister drank the rest so I want you to make some drink it then tell me what you think of it if you hate it then you have to give everyone hugs and no kill injury of poison anyone.* don't really hate you either because you remind me of Luke*_

Gatita: "... Is this the same reviewer as before?"

Luke: "Hat hair~. and my rant about the puzzle addiction doesn't change."

Clive played with his hands. "Honestly, as painful as fangirls are, they don't make me want to vomit my organs out. Flora's cooking is far worse."

Flora cried in a corner.

_Ello, again!_

_Gatita- You are awesome for continuing this story. Oh this is the first story I reviewed since turning thirteen!_

_Everyone- Descole even though that was funny, sorry Clive, your wrong. I am the maid and I killed bill 'cause I hate him. HA, but seriously I lied since there are no corners in a DOME house. Oh and Luke you were obviously kissing Flora when bill was killed, cause you love her. man I can't help it AAWWWWWWWWW! It's so cute ! ! ._

_Descole- Dare you to Bang your head on the desk 5 times since you were mean to Clivey._

_Clive- Bring bill to the nearest cliff you can think of. P.S bring dynamite and TNT. P.S.S Bring Sammy and Emmy in the Layton mobile. P.S.S.S bring Gatita and anyone if they want to go._

_At the nearest cliff_

_Sammy and Emmy- Sing Dynamite_

_Clive- blow bill up_

_-BlueJay-01_

Gatita throws confetti everywhere. "Happy Birthday! Even if it isn't your birthday right now... ehem... yeah... How did you get that happy face!"

Descole growled. "I hate you so very much..." He slams his head on the table. There was aduble _crack!_ sound on the fifth hit. He tensed.

Gatita wired up the Layton mobile. "To the cliff!"

**At a Nearby Cliff**

Sammy and Emmy stood on the roof of the Laytonmobile with mics.

Sammy and Emmy: "I-I-I-I I came to dance-dance-dance-dance,  
>I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans,<br>I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands,  
>Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.<br>Yeah, Yeah.

Cause it goes on and on and on.  
>And It goes on and on and on.<br>Yeah

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,  
>Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.<br>Cause we gon rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite.<br>Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite.<p>

I came to move move move move,  
>Get out the way of my crew crew crew crew,<br>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do,  
>Just what the fuc* came here to do do do do,<br>Yeah Yeah,

Cause it goes on and on and on.  
>And it goes on and on and on.<br>Yeah

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,  
>Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.<br>Cause we gon rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite.<br>Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite.<p>

I'm gonna take it all I,  
>I'm gonna be the last one standing,<br>Higher over all I,  
>I'm gonna be the last one landing,<br>Cause I,I,I believe it,  
>And I,I,I<br>I just want it all, I just want it all,  
>I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air.<br>You put your hands in the air.

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,  
>Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.<br>Cause we gon rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite.<br>Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite."<p>

On the last lyrics, Clive pressed the trigger. Bill Hawks exploded into a very fiery display.

Gatita: "That was AWESOME! Now lets go home before we get arrested."

_*random dead rabbit nailed to the wall*_

_Hello, I am Nail Bunny. If you have heard if me, I am from this comic called Johnny The Homicidal Maniac._

_Johnny the homicidal maniac is a comic series about a young man *Johnny* who only tries to be himself with his very out of control state of psychosis. I mean VERY out of control. He keeps people in his basement nailed to the ceiling upside down. He can murder people no matter what but for an odd resend there's no police in this world. He never gets cought._

_He has voices in his head. But the voices have characters. The Psycho Dough boy and Mr. Fuck. They are clay sculptures who keep telling him to just kill himself. Then there is NailBunny. The rabbit Johnny *he likes to be called Nny* bought three years back but later got bored of and nailed it the the wall. Nailbunny is Nny's words of wisdom when it comes to the Dough boys. Nailbunny does not want Nny to kill himself._

_That's the story..._

_Its quite swell._

_Oh yes! My dare is for everyone. Please, I would like all of you to say something about this._

_Read the Comic on my profile. Its the link that has the word "naver" in it._

_Thank you._

_PS. Layton, your my favorite character. I always thought you were very charming._

_Pss. Author person, what is the big deal with all the gay jokes? There starting to get rather... disgusting..._

Gatita snorted. "You think this is disgusting? Heh. Your innocence amuses me so. Also. Is there an english version? I didn't understand it. And my thoughts on it... honestly, I just clicked a random page. I didn't get it. And one more thing. If your a corpse of a rabbit... nailed to a wall... THEN HOW DID YOU GET THIS LETTER HERE! I-is this house haunted!"

Layton looks around nervously. "A-ah! I'm happy y-you think so." He shook violently.

Luke hid behind him. "Pr-Professah! I don't want to die!"

Gatita nervously coughed. "I-I think w-we should go to bed now. J-just to forget about all this. Goodnight!" Gatita was the first to run upstairs, a stampede of characters following after.

More will come tommorow! Just keep 'em coming! We're almost at the 100 mark! =D

Next time, we our first OC guest! I wonder that'll work out!


End file.
